Love Shinobu
by Squaresen
Summary: Shinobu has a crush on one of her fellow class mates. Will she succeed in making him her's?... 7 CHAPTERS! FINISHED! THE END!!!
1. Chapter 01 SENJI SHIMITSU

DEAR READERS:  
  
If you love 'Love Hina' and love heart-warming stories, this is the story for you! I have added a new character as Shinobu's crush, and his name is Senji Shimitsu. If you want to see what he look like. well I drew him and if you feel like seeing him just send me an e-mail (senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com), and I can send a copy of him to you. But please on the subject write (I demand to see senji!) so that I know that it is not junk mail. Meanwhile have a read and tell me what you think! I hope that you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters.  
~LOVE SHINOBU  
CHAPTER ONE- SENJI SHIMITSU  
  
When Shinobu is 16. Secondary school Level 1  
  
It was a day like any other. Shinobu after cooking breakfast for everyone went to school as usual and sat by herself in the library reading a romance novel. She still had a crush on Keitaro, he seemed to have made her feel special and needed in a way. Even after the disappointment on the island of Toudai she was saddened greatly. But nothing had changed. her love for Keitaro never diminished. Sitting back she let out a quiet sigh, she knew that she wasn't good at making friends especially not a boyfriend. One boy did ask her out once before though, but she has rejected him for Keitaro, hoping that she may have a chance with him. But her only chance had slipped away and now she was starting to regret her decision.  
  
Thinking about the past, Shinobu leaned forward again and rested her novel on her lap. She put her face in her hands and stared into the distance where the library computers were. 'I wonder if I'd ever get a real boyfriend other than sempai?' Shinobu thought to herself. 'I mean Urashima sempai is my crush. I admit that! But he'll never be truly mine!'  
  
The sound of the school bell can be heard. The faint sound reached Shinobu momentarily and she pushed herself up from the chair she was sitting in. Looking at her timetable, her first subject was Visual Arts. A smile appeared on her face as she thought about the work she was currently working on. She walked easily across a grass field towards the art rooms when suddenly a bunch of guys yelled in the distance while a soccer ball was hurled into the air. Shinobu did not hear them at first but when she had finally recognised the yelling as being "HEADS!", she noticed the ball coming her way. In her delayed reaction, her arms raised, but she knew that she was not able to dodge it. It was as if everything had slowed as the ball inched towards Shinobu's face  
  
In a flash, a hand came into contact with her shoulder and in a split second, another hand appeared in front of her face and took the full impact of the ball. A loud whack can be heard across the field and the sound echoed through Shinobu's brain. She wanted to scream but the shock was so great that it silenced her. Her eyes blinked and saw the ball fall off the hand in front of her and slowly dropping onto the ground. Then as if by magic the speed of the world returned to normal and a male's voice could be heard. "Hey. Are you okay?"  
  
Shinobu turned around to se a boy looking down at her. She was slightly touching his black blazer (Japanese style, black and kind of look like a soldier's uniform). Its golden buttons shone brightly in the morning sun and his blue grey eyes seemed like deep pools of great depth. Strands of his semi-long black hair moved freely along with the wind. She caught his faint scent in the breeze. It was a wonderful smell which almost seemed intoxicating. Shinobu's face turned red as she looked at him until she stopped her thoughtless gaze to finally say. "Yes!. yes I am."  
  
The boy smiled sincerely at Shinobu. "That's good." He began to walk away. "Thankyou!" Shinobu quickly said and he responded by turning around and gave another smile. "Not a problem." He walked off to another building. Shinobu stood in place, still with a pinkish shade across her face, not knowing what to think. She felt her warm cheeks and shivered, looking at the ground she was attracting a lot of attention. People walked by and looked at her puzzled. But she soon recovered from the contact with the boy and went to her first subject of the day. Grabbing her art books from her locker, she ran quickly to the art rooms. She arrived slightly late, but the teacher was nice enough to let her be.  
  
The class started without any hassle, Shinobu sat by herself at a table-for- two working on her new sketch. Everything would have been calm until the principle came into the classroom and announced that there would be a new student attending. Shinobu wasn't paying attention as she was still occupied thinking about the boy she saw in the morning. But soon she took a peak at the new student which made her almost jump in surprise. "Boys and girls. let me present to you our new student, Senji Shimitsu."  
  
Shinobu froze as she looked at Senji 'the boy from earlier!'. But as he looked her way, she would have almost fainted. Cold sweat from her nervousness began to appear as she saw him smile. Shinobu made herself look another way as she began to blush. She quickly covered the sides of her face with her hands.  
  
"Senji. Why don't you sit next to Shinobu?" The teacher announced.  
  
Shinobu's heart felt as if it had jumped straight out of her chest as she heard the words from the teacher. She tried to keep on looking the other way as if nothing had happened. And by the time she could hear Senji's foot steps coming to a halt next to her, her hands where shaking furiously. "Hi. It seems like I will be sitting next to you. Do you mind?"  
  
Shinobu fumbled with her words as she tried to suppress her nervousness to reply. "Oh. um. no! No! I don't. err mind. Um please sit! Um." She quickly moved her VAPD (Visual Arts Processing Diary) but had also bumped her pencil case over the edge of the table, scattering pens and pencils everywhere. Shinobu turned red with both embarrassment and frustration, but was shocked to se Senji picking the scattered objects up for her.  
  
Quickly she crouched to pick up her belongings while assuring to Senji that everything was in fact okay. She settled down after quite a long while. The rest of the class was making much noise except for her and Senji who was also working on a work. She really wished to start a conversation, but was too shy to do so. She once again picked up his scent and breathed deeply to satisfy her sense of smell. Fiddling with her pencil, she doodled on her page until Senji started to hum a tune.  
  
The humming was very soft, but Shinobu listened to it contently while trying to block the noise from the rest of the room. She did not recognise the tune but found it soothing and comfortable to listen to. She leant closer to Senji to hear it a bit better but as she was doing so, her arm touched his which made her respond by quickly withdrawing to her initial sitting position.  
  
"Do you need something umm. it is Shinobu. right?" He said in a calm and friendly voice. "Yes!" Shinobu did not realise it but from her nervousness, she had actually shouted rather than simply replying. Everyone in the room stoped their conversations and looked her way, which made her face turn as red as a red capsicum. The others soon resumed their talking which made Shinobu feel a little bit better. She looked once again at Senji who gave her a warm smile. "So. do you need something?"  
  
"Well. um. Not really, I was actually trying to hear your humming a little better. I thought I recognised it." Shinobu blushed while she put her hands over her burning cheeks while kicking herself mentally for lying. "Oh that. That is from the movie 'Tears of a Prince'."  
  
"Tears of a prince?". "Yeah! It is a very good romance comedy. Actually it has a bit of everything, even drama. You know how those manga's are?" Senji reached into his bag and took out a DVD. "Here. Why don't you watch it. really, it is very good!"  
  
"But. but I don't have a DVD player." Senji thought about it for a while and smiled again. "Why don't you watch it with a friend? I wouldn't be needing it for a while. Or is it too much of a hassle? I don't want to sound as if I am trying to force you."  
  
"No, I don't mind watching it."  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu walked by herself through the school halls still holding the DVD in her hands. Senji's words kept on repeating in her mind. 'Why don't you watch it with a friend' She signed. 'I wish that I had friends to watch it with. Sure I have people to talk to but they are not actually friends.' A tear dropped from Shinobu's left eye and slowly it slid down the side of her face.  
  
"Man ON!" Shinobu was startled to hear the shout as it echoed in the semi- enclosed space she was in. She looked sideways to see the oval where a soccer game was being played. She saw Senji who was in possession of the ball on centre field. An opponent was trying to get the ball off him but was having no luck. Senji flipped the ball over his head and quickly ran passed the attacker and as the ball fell back down, he kicked it with all his might. The motion of the ball was not seen but a loud thunderous (more like explosive) sound spread and echoed around the field and the hallways of the school. A line of dust rose into the air which corresponded to the flight path of the ball. It extended as far as the goal and when it soon cleared, the keeper could be seen trembling. He held onto the popped ball which lay like a worthless rag, moving in tune with his shaking hands.  
  
"Umm. Sorry guys. I'll get a new ball tomorrow! I guess I must have kicked it a bit too hard." Senji rubbed his head nervously as he walked over to his bag. Girls and guys alike crowded around him. Shinobu signed. 'Some people are just made to make friends easily. If only I was like that. Sure everyone love to talk to me about school work and about my drawings but I never get close to them.' Shinobu resumed her pace and walked down to the library. She once again got her romance novel out and started reading.  
  
The words she read escaped through her mind and after a few minutes of reading, she did not even pick up a single word. She placed the novel aside and leant back on the seat that she had sat in everyday during the time she was at the school. She sighed again when she heard the school bell signalling the start of her next subject and slowly made her way to her designated room.  
  
The rest of the day went by without much action. Shinobu only saw Senji a few times. It seemed now that he was hanging around with one of the more popular groups in her year.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu felt depressed on the tram to Hinata sou and walked up the stairs which once belonged to the old hotel. She went straight to her room and instead of starting to cook, she lay on her bed looking up to her white familiar ceiling. She picked up the DVD that she had with her all day and looked at it. 'Senji. If only I could watch it with you.' She embraced the plastic casing softly and tears began to drop from her eyes.  
  
She cried herself to sleep and after many complaints from the residents of Hinata sou, all the girls made Keitaro go to Shinobu's room. Shinobu woke from a gentle knock on her door. She was startled by the sound and quickly she got off the bed to answer the call.  
  
Her room was dark and so she tripped over a few of her giant teddy bears before she could reach the door. When she had finally opened the sliding entryway to her room, she saw a worried looking Keitaro "Umm Shinobu. can we talk?". "Sempai! Yes come in." Shinobu quickly turned on the light and welcomed him inside.  
  
They sat down opposite each other and both of them got nervously and tried their best to avoid eye contact. "Shinobu. Are you okay. I mean are you sick? Or do you need something?" Although Shinobu anticipated the question, she was unwilling to share her troubles with Keitaro as she knew that it will only make things awkward. "No. Sempai. Everything is fine."  
  
Silence kicked in as they sat uncomfortably until Keitaro was not able to stand the disturbing silence of the room and began to find something to talk about. "Hey! Wow a DVD. I understand now! You need a DVD player! You should have told me to get one!"  
  
"But Sempai! It is too expensive. And with Suu away for another month. when she comes back, she is bound to have one!" Keitaro looked at Shinobu with an uncertain look, he was obviously broke and could not afford a DVD player. "Are you sure Shinobu? You know that I can buy one without too much trouble."  
  
"Yes." Shinobu said while giving Keitaro a gentle smile. "Okay then. Narugawa is cooking tonight so be prepared for dinner okay?"  
  
"Okay." Shinobu smiled as she picked up the DVD off of the table. As Keitaro left the room, Shinobu sighed again and looked out of her window towards the stars. A shooting star dashed across the night sky among the bright heavenly bodies. Shinobu closed her eyes and made a wish.  
  
'Senji, please be the friend that will watch the DVD with me.' Shinobu smiled as she looked into the clear darkened sky. A star sparked as if answering to her call which made her feel warm all over. She laughed uncontrollably with joy as she looked at the twinkling spark. "Thankyou."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
HEY WANT TO SEE WHAT SENJI LOOKS LIKE? READ DEAR READERS FOR DETAILS 


	2. Chapter 02 A NEW BEGINNING

DEAR READERS:  
  
If you love 'Love Hina' and love heart-warming stories, this is the story for you! I have added a new character as Shinobu's crush, and his name is Senji Shimitsu. If you want to see what he look like. well I drew him and if you feel like seeing him just send me an e-mail (senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com), and I can send a copy of him to you. But please on the subject write (I demand to see senji!) so that I know that it is not junk mail. Meanwhile have a read and tell me what you think! I hope that you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters.  
~LOVE SHINOBU  
Sorry it took so long! I had my yearly examinations lately and I've been partying quite a bit after that. But here it is... Chapter two!  
  
CHAPTER TWO- A NEW BEGINNING  
  
It was a new day and Shinobu got up extra early from a good night's sleep. She stretched in bed and got up to open her curtain. Golden rays entered her room and it was so penetrating that she shielded her eyes from the intense light. She could hear birds singing in the distance and the smell of fresh flowers filled the air as she opened her windows. The cool air was refreshing and she stood in place for a while for the sun to gradually warm her skin once more. A smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.  
  
But soon, Shinobu packed her school bag, washed her face and went downstairs to cook breakfast. She cracked an egg which fizzed as it came in contact with the non-stick frying pan and placed in a piece of beacon. The room was filled with the aroma of her cooking and momentarily, it woke up the sleeping residents of Hinata sou.  
  
Motoko was the first to come into the kitchen. She stretched out her arms to recover from an exhausting night's of study. "Good morning Shinobu! It seems that you are cheerful this morning."  
  
Shinobu looked at Motoko who had black rings around her eyes. "Yes I am. It is a wonderful new day. Can I get you a cup of coffee?"  
  
Motoko gave a long yawn while scratching her arms. "Yes. That will be much appreciated. Oh bye the way Shinobu. How's school?"  
  
"Well. it is interesting." Shinobu said while trying to hide her blush. Motoko looked at Shinobu with a puzzled expression. "Do you have a boy friend Shinobu" She asked in a suspicious tone (Motoko's been writing love novels for quite a while now, she is not as naive as she used to be!).  
  
Shinobu went quiet for a while. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Motoko gave a wink. "Judging by the way you blush, it is just too easy to work out!. So how is he? Is he tall? Handsome? Strong?"  
  
"Umm." Shinobu's face had turned crimson. "I don't know. He is strong. well, he did break a soccer ball when he kicked it. And anyway he is not my boy friend."  
  
"Hmm. not bad. Are you giving up on Keitaro Shinobu?"  
  
"No. He is just someone who is sitting with me in art. That is all."  
  
"So he is a boy friend then. Okay. But tell me if things get out of hand. I'll cut him down to size for you."  
  
Shinobu handed Motoko her coffee. Motoko took a sip and let out a long sigh of satisfaction. "Thankyou Shinobu. It is nice to have a cup of hot coffee after a night's study. Look after yourself."  
  
Soon all the other residents came for breakfast just as Shinobu left for school. She cheerfully brushed her teeth, ran down the stairs and quickly boarded the first tram to her school.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu waited eagerly for Senji to arrive to art class. The class was noisy as usual and the teacher was not bothering to intervene. Shinobu held on to the DVD tightly on her lap. But soon enough Senji walked into class and Shinobu's heart beat accelerated. She was overjoyed and was just about to call his name when she saw that he was talking to a girl. Shinobu sat back, silenced with what she saw. Cold sweat dropped from her forehead as her smile disappeared entirely.  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you later." Senji finished talking to the girls and proceeded to Shinobu's table and greeted her warmly. "Hi. Good afternoon." "Hi." Shinobu said with a quiet voice. Senji sat down and quickly unpacked his books. He pulled out another DVD and handed it to Shinobu. "Here. This is disc two of 'Tears of a Prince'. There are about eight all-together. Did you manage to watch the first one?"  
  
Shinobu was silent for a while. "Well no. I don't own a DVD player and well. I have friends but they are not the ones who you get to watch movies with." Shinobu swallowed, as she could not believe what she had told Senji. She knew that her reply was just like a self-invitation and she kicked herself mentally for being so forward. Biting her lower lip, she eagerly waited for Senji's reply.  
  
"That is too bad." Senji paused a short while and gave a quiet sigh. "Umm. If you really want to. You can watch it with me. That is if you really want to." Senji started to blush and began to rub the back of his head.  
  
"I would love to." Shinobu said quickly. Senji smiled "Wow that is great. umm I mean umm." Senji paused to think again which made Shinobu's heart race fearing that she maybe rejected. "It is a rather long series, so do you mind if it takes an entire day?"  
  
Shinobu relaxed. "No. I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Then it is settled. How's about Saturday at my place? I can order some Chinese food."  
  
"No. you don't have to order anything. I'll cook for you. Anyway. Saturday sounds fine"  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu happily made her way to the train station. It was a warm Saturday noon and she was going to meet Senji at a grocery store near his place. The sun shone through the windows of the train making the view outside wizz past with a tail. She sat with her hands on her lap which was covered by a light yellow, silky material. She had almost stayed up all night picking what to wear, and the dress she had on was the best of them all. After looking at Senji's possessions, they where mostly yellow in colour and so the dress was perfect for the occasion. Thinking about it only made her blush and she smiled in order to try and hide it.  
  
The train soon arrived at her destination and she stepped out of its doors. Looking at her watch, she was half an hour early. Shinobu was not put off by the time, she still power walked to the grocery shop she was to meet Senji in. She eagerly waited for Senji at the entrance, but he was nowhere to be seen. After five minutes of waiting, she thought that she might as well wait for him inside, so she walked through the doors of the store.  
  
The sudden cool air from the air-conditioning systems gave her goosebumps which made her shiver. But suddenly two hands gently grabbed her waist, dramatically increasing the sensation she had already felt. "EEEEKKKK!"  
  
People from the street as well as within the store stared at Shinobu and her attacker. She quickly spun around to see the embarrassed looking Senji whose face had turned bright red from everyone's curious stares. "Senji! Don't scare me like that!" Shinobu laughed awkwardly.  
  
Senji smiled back with an equal amount of uneasiness. "Sorry."  
  
* * *  
  
After purchasing the groceries, the two new friends proceeded to Senji's apartment (room 306). When the room was opened, Shinobu's sense of smell suddenly activated. The entire room was filled with the smell of Senji that she had enjoyed so. Senji looked at Shinobu who was obviously trying to pick up a smell or something. He panicked and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot to open my windows this morning. The room is getting to smell quite strong." He quickly went to open a few windows but Shinobu stopped him. "Don't worry. I like it this way." Both of them blushed like crazy after realising that they were staring into each other's eyes, alone and in the same room. Silence kicked in between them which was disturbing to both.  
  
"Hey. umm. had lunch yet?" Senji said quickly.  
  
"No. not yet."  
  
"I though we where going to have dinner together. not lunch. My folks are out on a business trip so I'll have to order something or you'll have to suffer if you taste my cooking."  
  
"Oh it can't be that bad!"  
  
"Really? How's about soy sauce soup and plain steamed bread?" Senji said as he held onto a half-used bottle of soy sauce and a packet of frozen steam buns.  
  
"Okay that is a little bit different. But I can cook for you now."  
  
"No. I'd rather enjoy your cooking tonight. My parents are always off on business trips, it gets lonely at night when I have to cook that awful slop to eat."  
  
Shinobu was silent for a while as she remembered her parents. A tear dropped from Shinobu's eyes.  
  
"Shinobu? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No. No I just thought of something. That is all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I am sure. Now lets get something or I'll just start cooking!"  
  
"I'll be on it right away."  
  
* * *  
  
The hours flew by as they watched the entire series of 'Tears of a Prince'. In the end, both Senji and Shinobu settled for some junk food and spent the entire afternoon in Senji's lounge. After it was dark, there was just one last episode to watch. However they both agreed that it was about time they had dinner.  
  
Shinobu cooked up many dishes and Senji helped her with the cutting up. He was very skilled with the knife and managed to chop everything up almost as fast a Motoko (in her golden years). Shinobu asked him how he could do what he does and he just gave her a simple answer. "I learn Kendo."  
  
Soon the food has been cooked and they sat at the table which was filled with delicious dishes. "Itadakimasu!" Both of they started eating. "Wow Shinobu! This is the best warm meal I've had in years! Where did you learn to cook sooooo well?!" Senji said while still trying to swallow his food.  
  
"Well. I live at a girl's dormitory and well. I have to cook for everyone there." Shinobu said while she blushed as Senji complimented her on her cooking. "Girl's dormitory?"  
  
"Yes I have to live there. because. well. my parents."  
  
Senji looked up and unwillingly put down his rice bowl and wiped his mouth with a tissue. He was eager to listen but he knew that she was finding it hard to tell him something. "Shinobu. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
Shinobu's heart ached at that very moment which made tears quickly engulf her eyes as she thought about her parents. She cradled her face in her hands and tried her best to keep her tears back. "Shinobu I am sorry!"  
  
"No. it is not your fault. it." Shinobu's last words made her lose the focus and control she had, and soon she started to cry when all of the bad memories from her past came to her. Tears dropped from her face while she tried to keep them from dripping down.  
  
'Damn it! I shouldn't have asked her why she's in a dormitory. But why would she go to a dormitory unless, something happened with her parents! If I am right then.' Senji quickly got up and walked over to Shinobu. Slowly, he urged her to stand and embraced her. 'I hope I am not being to forward.'  
  
"Is it okay if I do this?" Senji asked as Shinobu wrapped her arms around him. "Yes."  
  
The embrace was enchanting for the both of them. The warm feeling seemed to have spread from the heart to the rest of the body giving them it a comforting effect. Shinobu soon forgot those bad memories and only let her feeing intermingle between happiness and comfort. "I am sorry Shinobu."  
  
"No it is not your fault at all. I am just such bad company, turning a happy day into such a miserable one. I am the one who should apologise not you."  
  
"No Shinobu. It was fun having you around. Your presence here has made me feel less lonely. And your cooking. well it is the best I've ever tasted. Please cheer up! Enjoy life and the excellent food you have prepared. We still have plenty of time, let's enjoy this day while it still lasts and before it gets cold."  
  
"Yes." Shinobu quickly wiped away her tears and gave Senji a warm smile. "Thankyou."  
  
The both of them enjoyed dinner and finished watching the anime series. It had a rather sad ending and Shinobu cried through the last theme song. Shinobu stretched as the lights were turned back on and looked at the clock on the wall. It read nine thirty, it was already getting a bit later than she had expected.  
  
"Hmmm. Look at the time. It is late! I'd better call a taxi to take you straight home!" Senji said after picking up the phone.  
  
"No. Don't go into to too much trouble. I can catch a train home."  
  
Senji put down the phone and looked at Shinobu. "At this hour? You may get robbed!" He got his wallet and looked inside. He only had enough for two train tickets. "Damn! I forgot to withdraw some money from my account after we got the groceries this afternoon. Looks like I can't get a taxi."  
  
Shinobu had already got her handbag and was ready to leave. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."  
  
"No. I think we better play it safe." Senji shoved the wallet into his pocket, gabbed his keys and coat. "I'll come with you. Unless if you really hate my company."  
  
* * *  
  
In the end, Shinobu let Senji walk her home. It was a moderate walk to the nearest train station and Shinobu held on to Senji's arm as they made their way down the brightly lit streets of the of the shops that they had to pass. There where quite a few people up and about at that hour which made the street seem like a parade. Frequently both of them had stared into windows of shops and restaurants and talked about what they may do the next time they have a day to themselves.  
  
The cool air made Shinobu shiver and Senji quickly gave her his coat to wear. It was a little bit large for her, but it provided her with warmth. Shinobu huddled up close to Senji to provide him with some of the warmth she was having (which made them look like a cute couple) as they approached the station.  
  
The train ride was long and tedious but they enjoyed every minute of each other's company in the enclosed space of the passenger carriage. Shinobu dosed off on trip and leant against Senji who had wrapped an arm around her. They had almost missed their stop, but was lucky that Shinobu had heard the announcement.  
  
They walked quickly to Hinata Sou. It was a short walk to reach the dormitory and the steps which led to the top seemed eerie in the darkness. But when they reached the top, a magnificently lit building shone as if in a holy light, welcoming them as they approached.  
  
"I had fun today. Let's do it again real soon." Shinobu said while blushing as she reluctantly let go of Senji's hand. She quickly took off his coat and felt the cool air which made her shiver. "Yes that will be swell! You'd better go in quickly or you may catch a cold."  
  
Shinobu smiled as she heard his words of consideration and quickly she gave him a one last embrace. "Thankyou for caring. You are as nice as my sempai."  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
"Yes. Someone who I had looked up to for many years now." She let go of Senji and smiled happily as she took out her keys. "I'll give you a call tomorrow. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Before Shinobu had the chance to put the key into the keyhole, the door opened and out came Motoko with a pair of specs (thick lenses) with a book in her hand. "Good to see you back Shinobu. You're a little bit late. we were worried. Now. I take it that your date was a good one?"  
  
"Motoko Sempai!. (whisper) Quit teasing me!" Motoko laughed mischievously as se patted Shinobu on the head. "Sorry Shinobu chan."  
  
"Aoyama Motoko? Wow! It is you! I didn't recognise you with those specs on."  
  
"SHIMITSU?!" Motoko quickly stumbled and pulled out a wooden sword. "How dare you show your face here? I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
HEY WANT TO SEE WHAT SENJI LOOKS LIKE? READ DEAR READERS FOR DETAILS 


	3. Chapter 03 KISS AND MAKE UP

DEAR READERS:  
  
If you love 'Love Hina' and love heart-warming stories, this is the story for you! I have added a new character as Shinobu's crush, and his name is Senji Shimitsu. If you want to see what he look like. well I drew him and if you feel like seeing him just send me an e-mail (senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com), and I can send a copy of him to you. But please on the subject write (I demand to see senji!) so that I know that it is not junk mail. Meanwhile have a read and tell me what you think! I hope that you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters.  
~LOVE SHINOBU  
  
CHAPTER THREE- KISS AND MAKE UP  
  
"Motoko sempai! What is the meaning of this?" Shinobu urged as Motoko drew her sword from her sheath.  
  
"Oh I'll need to settle an old score with him!"  
  
Motoko summoned her battle aurora as sparks of energy cracked around her. Her eyes became terrifying and her sword glowed brightly in the dark surrounding. Gusts of wind spiralled around her, sending the hair of the ones present to dance in the air. "Hmmm. Aoyama san. You have gotten better since the last time we met. But I do not have a sword, so I cannot challenge you. Since it is against the code of honour of a swordsman to attack someone who is unarmed. thus may I ask you to put away your weapon? We can settle this some other time."  
  
The gusts of wind died down. "So you are Shinobu's date. She said that you were strong, and she is right. You humiliated me once before Shimitsu! But you'll not get away with it! The next time we meet, you had better be ready!" Motoko retreated hastily into the girl's dormitory, leaving Shinobu with Senji outside.  
  
"What happened between the two of you?" Shinobu asked suspiciously as Senji tried to get rid of the dreadful feeling from his chest. "Oh. it was a couple of years back when I went to Kendo camp. That was the first time I met Aoyama san. She lost a match against me, there was no big fuss except the fact that she obviously holds a grudge against m."  
  
"Why can't you just shut up!" Motoko came flying out of the front door and swung her sword at Senji. He responded quickly and caught the blade with both hands in mid air. Before Shinobu even processed that Motoko was even in front of her, Senji kicked the handle of the sword which sent it flying through the air. Both Motoko and Senji leapt for the weapon, but the sword landed in Senji's hand and he quickly dashed away from his attacker. A kick from Motoko sent Senji crashing back to the earth and he skidded along the dust. Senji leapt just in time to dodge Motoko's second kick which left a deep dent on the ground. He quickly took advantage of Motoko's position on the ground and grabbed her shirt and pinned her down where she stood.  
  
The event had taken mere seconds and after Shinobu gave up on following the movements of the two martial artists, the fight was already over. Motoko stared angrily at Senji who was now holding her sword placed on her neck, threatening to cut her soft flesh. Shinobu looked in disbelief at Senji. Both of them were panting at that very moment and the suspense created from exchanged stares sent sweat drops down their necks. Senji took the sword away from her neck and stabbed it into the hard soil in front of her. (just a training sword not sword 'Hinata')  
  
"I am sorry. but I do not intend to lose to you Aoyama san. But don't take it too hard. This isn't a proper match, we can finish it later." He looked back at Shinobu who stared at him as if she had never seen him before. "I apologise Shinobu for having to end this night so violently. Forgive me."  
  
Shinobu was unable to respond for a while but nodded eventually. Senji gave her a painstaking smile and proceeded walking down the steps of Hinata sou. Shinobu quickly ran to Motoko who was kneeling before her sword in disgrace. "Damn it! I am lacking on my training!"  
  
Senji returned home and examined the fist shaped bruise on his chest in front of the bathroom mirror. He touched it lightly and waves of pain made him leave it alone. 'Damn it! She is better than before. She packs quite a punch! Seems like she still holds a grudge against me. I don't blame her. after what I did. I was lucky that I survived our first real duel! And winning it was just so unexpected.' He splashed water on his face. "I hope that Shinobu is not too angry with me."  
  
* * *  
  
School started as it always has, but now both Senji and Shinobu avoided each other so much that it was very obvious to the other people. Even in art lessons Senji sat at a free desk which became crowded with other students after a short while. Shinobu sat in the library as she always had and read a book which had never suited her tastes in the past. She would read it just to pass the time. Senji played soccer with the other boys and became a celebrity in a few short days.  
  
Shinobu walked home from the tram station and climbed the stairs to Hinata Sou slowly with an umbrella in her hand. The wind blew rainwater on her skirt, but she never wanted to adjust her umbrella to shield it. She had burnt her cooking many times over the past days and everyone became worried about her.  
  
Shinobu leant on her bedroom desk with a candy wrapper in her hand. It was a peach flavoured gummy jelly. She opened the packet and caught the smell of the candy. It triggered her memory quickly and remembered that it had smelled like Senji. It may have only had a slight resemblance to him but it made her heartbeat accelerate with excitement. Without realising it, tears filled her eyes and it dropped like rainwater on her clean and tidy desk.  
  
There was a quiet knock on her door and Shinobu quickly wiped her tears away and answered it. As she opened her door Motoko stood at the entrance uneasily. "Shinobu Chan. can we talk?" She was carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.  
  
Shinobu quickly let her in and soon they were seated at a furnace table. They were silent at first but after some time Motoko quickly spoke up. "Shinobu. I am sorry about the other day."  
  
Shinobu swallowed the tea which had suddenly tasted bitter. After a brief moment of hesitation she too spoke while she kept her eyes on her steaming cup of tea. "It is okay Motoko Sempai." She said in a quiet voice. "I am not talking to him any more and you don't have to worry about him bothering you." Her hand began to shake, making ripples in the liquid within her cup.  
  
"But you don't feel happy." As those words escaped Motoko's lips, Shinobu's eyes began to water again. "I. I am happy. I am happy. I am." Quickly she put her cup on the table and embraced her face with her hands as her lungs felt as if it was being sucked out of her.  
  
"Shinobu! Don't force yourself to say things that are not true!" Motoko quickly took Shinobu into her arms. "Look. I am sorry about what happened! I regret my actions. I never realised that they would lead to this. Please forgive me Shinobu. although it may disgrace my honour. I will apologise to him also. If that will make you feel happy."  
  
Shinobu's body loosened from the initial tense state. "You don't have to."  
  
"No! I will. It is the least I can do. Tell you what. I'll even let him come into Hinata Sou just for one evening." Motoko almost punched herself for saying those words but was glad that Shinobu hugged her as a token of thanks.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu's body tensed as she walked over to where Senji was playing soccer. Many popular girls where present at that section which was next to the tennis courts, the swimming pool and the oval. They stared at Shinobu as she walked by them, their whispers made her wonder what they where actually talking about. She picked up her speed and continued her search for Senji.  
  
Soon she saw him sprinting with the ball in his possession and kicking a goal. A few guys cheered but they knew that he was not performing to his full potential. Shinobu looked on and blushed as she saw his fine black hair flicker in the midday sun. The rays of light had bounced off the fine strands and shone radiantly into all directions. She lost all her senses and without realising it, she sat down on a bench watching him as he ran.  
  
A hand had finally persuaded her to awake from her dreamlike stares at Senji and after once again focusing her mind, Shinobu looked to the one who had disrupted her. "It is Shinobu right?." A girl said. "Yes." Shinobu replied quietly as she stared into the light brown eyes of one of the most popular girls in her school. She was beautiful with long hair tired with a red ribbon. Her height was greater than Shinobu's and had one of the cutest smiles that Shinobu had ever seen. "Why are you here? Are you lost.? Should I point you to the library library-girl?"  
  
Her friends laughed whom had gathered around Shinobu to make her feel uncomfortable. Shinobu was hurt by those words and swallowed before she could reply in a dry and soft voice. "I just wanted to speak with Senji. That is all. I am not lost." The girls all gone silent and stared at her with curious smiles. Shinobu fidgeted with her skirt as her heart rate quickened.  
  
"Look Shinobu. Why would Senji even want to talk to you? He is one of the most popular guys at school and you. well. I would not want to go to the fine details. Sure he may have sat next to you in art for a few days. That does not mean that he would want to talk to you." The girl said with a mocking tone.  
  
Shinobu's chest suddenly felt as if it was going to collapse as it became so sore and dry that it made her eyes water. The tears dropped down her cheeks as she stared bluntly into the eyes of the girl who said those words. "Now that was a little harsh Kamia. even for you!" One of her friends said. "Yeah that was a little bit mean." Said another.  
  
"Hey! What is going on here?" Senji questioned as he ran to the scene. Shinobu quickly sat up and hastily wiped her tears from her eyes. "Nothing. Can I talk to you Senji?"  
  
"Sure." Shinobu started to walk quickly from the scene as Senji followed, still puzzled with what had just happened. They walked to a deserted spot under a tree. The golden rays shone down upon them both and the sudden calmness making them blush in each other's presence. The noise from the oval can be heard, only in soft echoes but there was silence in this part of the school as they both sat down on the root of the large cherry tree.  
  
Senji lay back on the tree trunk trying to not show how tense he was at that very moment. Shinobu's heartbeat had already accelerated and she was trying her hardest to invite Senji to Hinata Sou. She had been thinking about what to say all night but she could not put her plan into motion. "Shinobu."  
  
"Yes?" Her mind became empty as she was startled by Senji's voice. "I am sorry for avoiding you."  
  
"I was just about to say the same thing..."  
  
"And I am sorry for my behaviour at your dormitory. I just couldn't let you see me as a weak person. That is all." Senji began to turn crimson.  
  
"Really? Why would you what to do that? I would still like you no matter." Shinobu began to blush and both of them began to smile towards each other.  
  
"But now. Things turned out to be like this. I had never wanted this. You avoid me and I avoid you. Can we get back to the way everything was before? I promise to apologise to Aoyama Motoko!"  
  
Shinobu's heart pounded harder. "Then why don't you do that when you come to my place?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Motoko sempai also want to apologise to you Senji. She asked me to invite you to Hinata sou for dinner."  
  
"Wow! Hey! I'd better get a good present then! You sure she said that?"  
  
"Well. yeah!"  
  
* * *  
  
Senji approached the tall stairs of Hinata sou. It was already afternoon and the rays of light from the late afternoon sun added a shade of orange on everything the eye can see. A calm and almost harmonic breeze blew past, sending Senji's hair to dance in the warm air. Trees cast dim shadows over the long steps which are obviously worn slightly over time. In his hand he had a box which contained a dagger (Japanese style dagger, looks much like a Japanese sword but only shorter), a prized weapon in his collection. The package was delicately wrapped in white wrapping paper and a blood red ribbon. As he reached the bottom of those stairs he halted for a while and quickly gained his ascend to the top.  
  
Once he reached the top, a sweet scent of food filled the air which made his mouth water as he smelled it. 'Shinobu is certainly a good cook.' He knocked on the door and waited until it slid open to reveal Motoko with the sword HINATA in one hand. "Er." Senji paused as he was temporarily stunned with the weapon in her hand. 'That weapon. there is an evil soul in that sword. Is she going to fight me?'  
  
"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there?" Motoko said hastily (She had planned this and chose to be stern for that night) as Senji quickly bowed and removed his shoes. "Sorry."  
  
He quickly handed the package to Motoko. "Sorry about what happed last time. and the time before. I hope that this will be enough to set everything right." Motoko froze for a moment but soon accepted he package with a softened and surprised look on her face. "Thankyou."  
  
"It is one of my favourite pieces in my collection. I hope that you'd like it." Senji smiled at her as she untied the ribbon and opened up the package. "It is beautiful.," Motoko said as she placed her hand on the shiny black sheath decorated with golden cherry blossoms. She took out the blade and it shone with a blue reflection even in the orange sunlight.  
  
Soon enough Keitaro came in. "Hi. You must be Senji! I am the manager of this dorm. Urashima Keitaro. Welcome to Hinata sou!" Senji smiled. "Thankyou very much Mr Urashima!" Keitaro and Senji soon left to meet the other residents of the dorm, leaving Motoko at the door as she still looked at the weapon in her hand.  
  
'I can tell that it is a good blade. what if I.' Motoko dropped the ribbon on the blade and like she thought, it was cut in half without her having to move her hand. 'I must give him something in return. What am I saying? I haven't even apologised yet!'  
  
Soon Keitaro led Senji to the lounge where all the residents except Motoko and Shinobu were sitting down, Mitsune decided to take the time off and brought Mutsumi with her. Keitaro quickly introduced everyone when Motoko walked into the room. "Senji Shimitsu!"  
  
"Yes?" Senji replied hesitantly.  
  
"I have to say sorry to you for starting that fight. Although you still have the upper hand. I will not lose to you next time." Motoko almost shouted. 'What the hell am I saying?! I am here to apologise. not challenge him to another duel!' She kicked herself mentally but kept her stern look.  
  
"Hmmm. It will be interesting. But if you are challenging me to another duel, I will accept. But you have to let me know a week in advance."  
  
"Deal." Motoko swallowed and calmed down. 'This turn out better that I thought.'  
  
"Oh! So you are the Kendo boy Shinobu has a crush on?!" Mitsune said opening her eyes for once. "Ara!" Mutsumi said with a surprised expression while clapping her hands together in front of her. The both of then quickly got up to take a closer look at Senji, who tried to back off uneasily.  
  
"We just have to have a look at what you can do later!" Mitsune rubbed Senji's hair gently with one hand and began to move the other one towards his chest.  
  
"Hey everyone! Dinner is almo." CLANG! Shinobu dropped the wok of stir-fry to the ground and looked on in horror.  
  
"Shinobu San!?" Senji shouted. "It. it is not what it seems!"  
  
Shinobu was silent. Senji quickly went to Shinobu and both of them proceeded to the kitchen. "Really I didn't initiate it." Shinobu laughed at what Senji said. "You think that I don't know Mitsune San's personality? Don't worry I know exactly what she is like!"  
  
Shinobu hugged him and quickly picked up her wok and went to the stove once again. "Need help Shinobu?"  
  
"No. no! I am almost finished. Just sit down and make yourself comfortable!"  
  
"No. I'd rather watch you cook."  
  
The others looked at them with wide grins across their faces. "Ara. Seems that they get along well. I guess she has gone off you Kei Kun." Mutsumi smiled as she got close to Keitaro.  
  
"It seems so. It is good in a way. She was never good a making friends so I think Senji is a good choice for her."  
  
* * *  
  
Dinner was enjoyable for everyone as everyone was locked in conversation. Shinobu tended to speak to Senji more than anyone else since neither Suu or Sara were present. The Atmosphere was a lot quieter without them around. After everyone has had their dinner they all decided to take a bath. "Bath! What?!"  
  
"Haven't you heard of a bath before Senji? Come on it would be fun." Mitsune said with a slight blush on her face (she has been drinking). "Oh you mean we take turns in it right?" Senji sighed with ease.  
  
"Not at all! We have a large outdoor hot spring. Why don't we share it together." Mitsune started to caress Senji's hair. "No! That is wrong! Umm err I mean." He struggled for words, even if he wouldn't mind a bath surrounded by women but he did not want to accept it because of what Shinobu may think of him.  
  
"Don't worry Senji." Motoko said calmly. "You are using the men's bath. But if I catch you peeping. I'll de-sex you!" Everyone looked at her in a funny way, but Mitsune could not control herself. "And I bet you'd enjoy it too!" She received the laughter she anticipated which made Motoko blush.  
  
"Come Senji. I'll get you a towel." Shinobu quickly led him out of the room, leaving Keitaro and the rest of the girls to their arguments.  
  
As they walked along the long hallways of Hinata sou they smiled to each other hand in hand. They enjoyed the quietness of the night and the sight of the bright moon which shone brightly that very night. "You live in a very interesting dormitory Shinobu. Everyone is so lively and there are not one but three Toudai students. The only very odd thing is that you have a male manager. But anyhow, this is a good place to live."  
  
Shinobu smiled at Senji and leant against him as they walked. "Yes. I feel lucky that I live here. My parents always fought. but I found happiness here and they let me stay. Usually thinking about them makes me sad and uncomfortable. But tonight is different. you are with me once again." Senji put his hand on Shinobu's shoulder and held her closer to him. "I really do all that?"  
  
Shinobu smiled again and looked into Senji's eyes. "Yes. Without a doubt."  
  
* * *  
  
Senji sat back in the bath comfortably as the warm water relaxed him like nothing else. He watched as ripples made by his hand disperse in concentric circles on the surface. Looking at them made him smile and look into the stars which twinkled brightly. However the main object was the moon as it shone brighter than everything in the night sky. 'Moon, moon so bright. You shine so very brightly tonight. Something big is about to happen I know. Now lets see how the events go!'  
  
At peace he looked away from the stars and turned away from it, while closing his eyes. All was silent except for the noise of a passing aircraft. The noise was obviously made by a helicopter but the more Senji listened, the louder it was. Until the noise was so loud that it was as if it was just outside the bathroom window.  
  
Senji turned around and suddenly, he was engulfed in the intense rays from a searchlight. He quickly covered his face to try and adapt his eyes to better suit the light. Then a feminine voice came from the loud beating of the helicopter propellers. "Brother! You are mine!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Next chapter's going to be a killer! Try and work out what is going to happen! Actually there are two things that are going to be outrageous! Stay tuned.  
  
HEY WANT TO SEE WHAT SENJI LOOKS LIKE? READ DEAR READERS FOR DETAILS 


	4. Chapter 04 ULTIMATE EVIL UNLEASHED

DEAR READERS:  
  
If you love 'Love Hina' and love heart-warming stories, this is the story for you! I have added a new character as Shinobu's crush, and his name is Senji Shimitsu. If you want to see what he look like. well I drew him and if you feel like seeing him just send me an e-mail (senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com), and I can send a copy of him to you. But please on the subject write (I demand to see senji!) so that I know that it is not junk mail. Meanwhile have a read and tell me what you think! I hope that you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters.  
~LOVE SHINOBU  
  
CHAPTER FOUR- ULTIMATE EVIL UNLEASHED  
  
"What? What are you talking about?!" Senji shouted. "You are not my sister!"  
  
"Now now brother. Don't pull that act on me! I came to take you away. And we will marry and find ever lasting happiness!" A dark figure appeared and approached with loops of rope in her hand.  
  
"What are you talking about? I have a 'younger' sister!"  
  
"Wow are you saying that I look older than I used to? Oh brother! You pick just the right words at the right time!" The girl quickly ran towards Senji and embraced him lovingly. "What are you doing!" He could feel the girl's heart pounding but before he knew it, he was pinned down and had his hands tied. "Now brother. Let us go make sweet love together."  
  
At that very moment Senji was truly scared as he found out that the girl was waring nothing but her underclothing. However he could not make out her face in the intense light. But without warning, he was kissed on the mouth by his kidnapper. "Wai. hmmm. hmmm!" He struggled for a bit but soon lost his will to fight any longer and his body relaxed.  
  
The door to the bathroom was kicked opened and very soon, a sword was thrown to shatter the search light on the helicopter. Kanako quickly broke the kiss and both of them looked to the broken searchlight then to the door. All vision was soon restored to everyone as all of the residents gathered to see what all the commotion was all about. What they saw terrified them, especially Shinobu. Her arms began to shake and cold sweat sung her body like a thousand needles. A tear found its way down the side of her face as she looked into Senji's confused eyes.  
  
It did not take long until Keitaro found his voice to speak again. "Kanako?" Kanako stared at Keitaro with a puzzled look. "Brother?" She quickly looked back at the person she was holding. "Who are you?!"  
  
"What is going to here?!!!" All the on lookers shouted in unison. Senji blushed, still puzzled and defiantly frightened. "Well. She tried to kidnap me. See. she even tied me up look! I didn't do anything to make it all happen! Honest!"  
  
Kanako was not happy. "Why you! And as if you did not want to play along with it!" She summoned her battle aurora and her fists flared up as energy which looked like fire gathered around her clenched hands. "Now go to hell!"  
  
Senji quickly summoned his battle aurora and quickly jumped out of the bath (while keeping the towel around his waist on tight!), avoiding Kanako's first attack. He landed swiftly and broke through the rope which had bounded his hands. "Please. Can we just talk about this? It is obviously a misunderstanding. Maybe you mistook me for someone else." Kanako Hissed "Well. isn't that a bit obvious?!"  
  
She attacked again with a high kick aimed at Senji's face. Senji ducked for her to miss him by a hair length. Using the motion of his dodge, he quickly swung his leg while his body kept lowering down towards the ground, delivering a tripping kick. His shin came in contact with Kanako's thy making her fall backwards down onto the ground. He too fell backwards as he was trying his best to cover himself from everyone's curious stares.  
  
Kanako got up quickly and rubbed her behind in frustration. "Not bad." She said with pure venom. Both of them were silent as they exchanged stares while still maintaining their stance. They paced around the room in a circle. Kanako stared into Senji's eyes, however Senji was trying his best to keep his eyes off Kanako's cute underclothing "Kanako. there is much that we have to discuss. But can the both of you put some clothes on?" Keitaro said with embarrassment.  
  
"Senji can stay the way he is. But Kanako definitely has to get into something more proper!" Mitsune said giving her usual foxy smile as she and the other girls admired his muscle build up.  
  
Senji lowered his arms. "Yes. I am sure that we can negotiate without violence. I am a guest here so this is none of my business. Let us call it a truce right now and put something on." Kanako too lowered her hands "I was saving this till later but. Catch Motoko!" She threw a round object at Motoko who caught it just as it was mere millimetres away from her face. "What is this?."  
  
"myu!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHGGGGUE!"  
  
Senji looked on surprised. "A turtle?" While Motoko was immobilised from the shock and everyone else busy trying to calm her down. Kanako pulled on her gas mask, and from her bag which she had with her, she revealed a grenade. Without hesitation, she pulled the pin and smoke quickly spewed out of the round object. The noxious gas filled the room destroying everyone's sense of smell, sight and balance. Their lungs ached from the coughing which was a quick side effect that took place.  
  
"Kanako! What is the meaning of this?! Cough cough." Keitaro shouted as he tired hard to gasp for clean air. Kanako did not answer, instead she ran towards him and quickly bounded the stationary Keitaro with her remaining rope. "I am sorry brother. but I have found a source which will ensure our love! Come with me and we'll find the fountain of love together." Keitaro struggled as she pushed a cloth to his face but he soon passed out from the drugs which was present on the surface. "And as for all of you. farewell! Sorry Naru. but I will not miss this opportunity."  
  
"Cough cough. fountain of love?"  
  
"Yes! Where the power of love is at its peak! One dip in it will make him love me more than his very own life!"  
  
Kanako jumped onto the helicopter with Keitaro in her arms. "Bye bye!" The helicopter took off, leaving the inhabitants trying to shield themselves from the massive gusts of wind. The gusts blew away the toxic smoke and vision and comfort once again returned to all of the ones present.  
  
"NO! KEITARO! GIVE HIM BACK! Give him back!" Naru shouted desperately as she ran towards the balcony of the male's bath, but the helicopter flew further and further away. Tears filled her eyes as she desperately tried to find a way to reach him. She soon gave up collapsing onto the ground. "No."  
  
"I am sorry Naru. but don't give up! We'll find him somehow. some way. After Suu comes home, we can surly find him without a problem." Mitsune said in a calm voice.  
  
"But by then it will be too late!"  
  
Reluctantly Mitsune replied. "True."  
  
Everyone sighed. Shinobu went to Senji who has now put on a pair of boxers. "Are you okay Senji?" "I am okay. thankyou Shinobu. But I am sorry that I wasn't much help." Shinobu held on to Senji's right hand and examined it briefly. It was obvious that she was trying to hide her sadness by avoiding eye contact with everyone. "You did your best. and I am grateful."  
  
"You told me that he was special to you. I understand that. So we have to find him! If that will make you happy that is what I'll do!"  
  
"But we don't know where they are going to go!"  
  
"That is a problem. There is no way I can track it down now. Hmm." Senji held onto his chin and thought deeply. 'What can we use to track down a helicopter. The aircraft is privately owned so there is no way of knowing where they went off to.' He pondered deeply for a while until frustration of not being able to come up with an answer made him open his eyes once more. Just as his eyes focused, he saw a folded piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and examined its contents and smiled to himself.  
  
Everyone looked at him with surprise and confusion, so he flipped the map around for everyone to analyse. "This. this."  
  
"Yes! It is the map to the fountain of love! It is an original so Keitaro's kidnapper maybe forced to come back to retrieve it. Now let us set up our fortifications and work out our ambush strategies in preparation of our kidnapper's return!"  
  
* * *  
  
Hinata sou had two guards. Motoko and Senji had guarded the grounds on two separate treetops on two opposite sides of the inn's grounds. The map was with Naru who was set as bait in the kitchen as she eagerly waited with Shinobu, Mitsune and Mutsume for Kanako's return. All was explained to Senji about Kanako and he seemed as determined as ever to get Keitaro back. He had borrowed a sword from Motoko.  
  
It wasn't long until the sound of a helicopter's approach could be heard once more. Both guards drew their swords as the sound of the propellers got closer and closer. The black aircraft opened its doors as it hovered at a low altitude on the outskirts of the inn while three figures in black jumped out onto the solid ground. They dashed across the dark forests which surrounded Hinata sou but was met by two warriors which had blocked their paths. "This is as far as you go! Hand over Keitaro and we may consider on being easy on you!"  
  
"Such big talk by two amateurs! By the time this is over you will be begging us to be more kinder!" The three ninja like figures ran towards them unsheathing swords of their own.  
  
"Kanako is not with them. Aoyama San! I will handle these three. Please protect the others. I will join you shortly." Senji shouted as he too ran towards his enemies. The figures in black had all swung their sword forward towards Senji but with a side swing, their attacks were deflected away from his body and all three of them fell backwards onto the hard ground. "There is no time left Aoyama San! This is just a diversion! Naru and Shinobu may be under attack! Now GO! Please."  
  
Motoko nodded and sprinted back to Hinata sou. "Now gentlemen. Show we begin?" Senji got into his battle stance as waves of his battle aurora turned the blade of his sword blue. Energy cracked around him as his entire body seemed to be consumed in yellow flames which lit up the dim forest. The energy faded after a while but its presents had only turned translucent in the darkness of the night. The three warriors tensed but attacked with fury. "Arrrrgue!"  
  
Meanwhile Motoko had arrived at the inn. The sprint was not difficult for her yet her breathing was slightly heavier than she had expected. "Looks like I came at the right time. Kanako is just about to make her move." Motoko said to herself as she looked at the chopper hovering close to the main buildings.  
  
She made it to the kitchen quickly and saw that everyone was as she had left them. "Motoko sempai!" Shinobu shouted in surprise. "Yes it is I. But we have to prepare ourselves. It seems Kanako is here! Someone. give me the map. I have a better chance of keeping it safe."  
  
Mutsume responded. "Ara. I guess you are right. Here it is with me." She took the folded map out from under the sofa cushion that she was sitting on. As she was about to hand it to Motoko the sliding door to the room was kicked opened. "STOP! Don't give it to her!"  
  
Mutsume looked on in surprise as she was seeing two Motokos in the room. "Ara?"  
  
"Looks like the game is over." Said the Motoko in front of Mutsume as she removed her mask and wig to reveal Kanako.  
  
"Where the hell is Keitaro?!" Demanded the real Motoko angry from Kanako's lousy act of impersonating her. Kanako sighed and looked at Motoko easily in the eye. "He is outside. See." The helicopter landed close to the kitchen window where its doors opened to reveal an unconscious but tied up Keitaro.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Didn't you let me take care of him? Kanako you have given him up! Why do you want him again?!" Naru shouted as she saw her lover. Kanako giggled. "I have always loved him. He did not love me only because I was his sister. I had no chance right from the beginning and now that I found this map to the fountain of love. He will be mine for the taking! But this is a chance I am definitely going to take."  
  
Kanako drew her sword and snatched the map from Mutsume. "That was easy!" Motoko rushed forward and attacked with her drawn sword "Then let me make it a little more challenging!". Kanako blocked the attack with a reversed side swing as sparks of energy cracked around the blades. Motoko's black sword shone brightly in the lightened room while Kanako struggled as Motoko slashed furiously at her. 'Damn! She is powerful! I thought my decoys where more than a match for her. Or. Damn that boy. I bet he was responsible in taking care of the them while Motoko came back here!'  
  
Kanako somersaulted back where she put up her battle stance looking threatened for the first time since she had arrived. "I see that you are as good as you ever was Aoyama Motoko. But you will not defeat my new technique!" Her battle aurora soared as she kept her stance making her hands glow like flames of a fire. Her sword began to glow and vibrate as she channelled her energy through the blade.  
  
Motoko froze as she remembered a painful memory. 'This is Senji's technique he used to defeat me a few years ago!' She forced herself to forget and concentrated on defeating her opponent. 'I am not going to let you unleash the attack!' She thought as she leapt forward to deliver an attack of her own. 'No! Too late!'  
  
Kanako swung her sword forward and hit Motoko's blade with full force. The energy channelled through Kanako's sword repelled Hinata (Motoko's sword) greatly as they had came in contact with one another. A shockwave created from Kanako's attack crashed forward and Motoko was flung metres back into a solid wall. Kanako collapsed onto her knees and panted 'I have not yet perfected the technique. I am feeling so weak already.' She gulped and picked herself up and walked over to Motoko triumphantly.  
  
Her adversary was out cold on the ground. "You attacked quickly. That means that you did the right thing. But your only mistake was that you are not quick enough to stop me." Kanako looked around to see everyone looking on with both surprise and fear. "Looks like I have won! So I bid you farewell."  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
Kanako spun around to see Senji at the door. "You!"  
  
"Yes me! Your decoys have failed. You are mine! I challenge you Urashima Kanako." Senji drew his sword and took his battle stance. Kanako breathed out slowly and reluctantly raised her sword once more. "Since I did not prepare anything special for you. it seems that I do not have a choice except to take your challenge!"  
  
Senji smiled and began to channel his energy into his blade and soon the sword glowed to reveal a pale blue light which had engulfed the room. The intensity of the light lowered and bolts of energy escaped through the tip of the blade. Senji closed his eyes and pointed his sword forward towards his opponent as the sword vibrated violently making a high pitched screech which was unbearable to hear. "No." He reopened his eyes as he sensed that something was wrong. Suddenly his sword cracked and snapped in two. ".Damn I over did it! I need a better sword for this technique!"  
  
However Kanako was summoning her energy to her sword as her blade glowed dark blue. It was a perfect opportunity for Kanako to attack. "Arrrrgh!" With a loud battle cry Kanako attacked swinging her now fully energised sword at Senji.  
  
Senji quickly blocked her attack with his half sword and was flung back much like Motoko. He crashed into a wall which shattered on impact. "Damn it!" Cursed Senji while Kanako smiled weakly but triumphantly as she tried to support herself with her sword.  
  
"Senji!" Shinobu shouted as she ran towards his shaking body. "No! Stay back Shinobu! It is not over yet!" Senji picked himself up and wiped a trace of blood off his lips. "That was something. I haven't had that attack used against me for a few years now! I'll need a better sword in order to do that again!" Senji looked around and saw Motoko's black sword lying still near his foot. "This will do nicely! I hope that Motoko does not mind if I."  
  
Suddenly fear surged trough Naru as her heart sank. "No! Senji don't touch it! It is." Naru's cries reached him too late as he set his fingers on the sword's handle, there was suddenly a shock wave of pure evil energy which sent everyone flying backwards while all the lights and appliances shorted out. A pitch-black sphere widened and engulfed Senji while gusts of wind and dust spiralled around the ball of energy. Bolts of electricity cracked all over it sending rays of intense light into the eyes of the frightened onlookers. The winds sent chills down their spines as an evil soul was released from the sword and entered Senji's body.  
  
The pitch-black sphere lost the bolts of energy momentarily before it too dispersed into a smocking haze. Once the smoke cleared, the backside of Senji's was once again visible to everyone's eyes. Dark flames had engulfed him yet he looked calm. No one could see his face but his body was perfectly still as he held on to the dark sword with one hand. "Senji?" Shinobu said in a trembling voice as she stood up, still holding onto her shoulder which was sore from her fall. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hehehe. Ah hahahaha!" Senji slowly raised his arms as the black flames sank into him. Everyone tensed as his feet slowly left the floor. He hovered in the air for a little while as he slowly spun around and landed softly back onto the ground. From the limited light within the room, his face was covered by the shadow which was cast by his hair. But as he opened his eyes it revealed a pair of pupils which glowed of a blood red. "[Giggle] Never better![Giggle] Never better!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Okay maybe it did not turn out to be as outrageous as I hoped. There are just too many action scenes. But I think I am going to end the story in the next chapter. So bare with me! It will be more romantic with a lower amount of fight scenes.  
  
HEY WANT TO SEE WHAT SENJI LOOKS LIKE? READ DEAR READERS FOR DETAILS 


	5. Chapter 05 POSSESSED

DEAR READERS:  
  
If you love 'Love Hina' and love heart-warming stories, this is the story for you! I have added a new character as Shinobu's crush, and his name is Senji Shimitsu. If you want to see what he look like. well I drew him and if you feel like seeing him just send me an e-mail (senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com), and I can send a copy of him to you. But please on the subject write (I demand to see senji!) so that I know that it is not junk mail. Meanwhile have a read and tell me what you think! I hope that you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters.  
~LOVE SHINOBU  
  
CHAPTER FIVE- POSSESSED  
  
"Now let us play. Warrior [giggle]" Senji's voice had deepened dramatically as a demonic voice took over. His movements were strange as if he had possessed no energy. His head was tilted in a diagonal and he only held onto his sword loosely in his hand. However he still had the careless smile on his face which could be seen clearly even in the lack of light in the room. His eyes stopped glowing to become crimson in colour but seemed as clear as crystal.  
  
Kanako backed away from him while still holding onto her sword tightly. Her hands shook from fear of the monster which was in front of her, yet she was not about to retreat. His red eyes were the most scary characteristic about him as they seemed to have the power to see through to her inner self. She stopped after two slow paces as she saw that Senji's smile turned to a slight grin. "Hmmm."  
  
Senji swung his sword and a linear shock wave was created and made its way across the room to Kanako splitting the floor along the way. Terror filled Kanako but she summoned enough energy to use her technique once again. Her sword turned dark blue as the shock wave hit her sword.  
  
The force she endured made her fly backwards into a wooden wall which shattered as her body fell into it. Kanako had a few agonising moments of consciousness until she passed out. The Daemon Senji smiled at his easy victory. "Now to finish you off! Hmmmm?."  
  
CLANG  
  
Everyone's eyes focused onto the shiny object which fell to the ground. Obviously, Senji had moved but whatever happened was too quick for the eye to see. Senji had got into a different battle stance as he held his sword over his head. Naru nervously picked up the object which had just landed at her feet. As she put it into the moonlight it revealed to be an arrow. She quickly dropped it from fright and looked at Senji who had obviously deflected the projectile.  
  
"Hahahaha. That was fun. care to try it again?" Senji turned around to the figure which held onto a bow in the hallway. Only her outline could be seen as she had got into an arrow launching position, while her facial features were hidden by the shadow cast by her hair. "Motoko! You are okay!" Everyone recognised the slim figure as she stepped out from the shadows to reveal her face.  
  
"Motoko sempai! Senji is acting all strange when he touched your sword! What is happening?" Shinobu shouted worriedly. Motoko sighed. "He has been possessed by the evil soul which lay trapped within the sword after I sealed it. Senji's battle aurora must have awoken it from its slumber. But be assured that I will do my best get him back! You can count on that! All I need to do is to take the sword from him to snap him out from the evil soul's control.'  
  
"Ah Hahahahahaha! This body is strong! It will not be as easy as last time warrior!" The daemon spoke as if like thunder. Motoko hissed and pulled an arrow from her pouch behind her. She shot the arrow as soon as she was able to and the projectile flew towards Senji's head. Senji reacted with a lightning quick forward swing which split the arrow in two. The shock wave created smashed through the wall leaving a deep line in the solid slab of wood only inches away from Motoko.  
  
Immediately after Motoko's initial attack she set up and fired a second shot then a third and a fourth and a seemingly endless number of arrows at her target. But at the receiving end Senji slashed away at the haze of arrows with great ease while perfectly halved arrows dropped to the ground. He swung his sword time after time but soon the arrows stopped so he focused his eyes to where Motoko was. "Hmmm? Where did."  
  
Motoko had disappeared from sight. As he looked for her a forward thrust of a sword's blade was already at tip of his hair on his head. 'I've got you now!' "Zanmakeninotachi!" Motoko suddenly appeared up above Senji unleashing her daemon sealing attack with her drawn sword. (it attacks only the evil spirit and passes through the victim without harming them) After she delivered her attack Motoko leapt back to examine her attack's effectiveness.  
  
"What!?" She stared in horror as she only saw her clean cut on the floor but Senji was nowhere to be seen. "Motoko! Behind you!" Naru shouted. Motoko responded by turning around fearing for the worst. Suddenly Senji's lips touched hers as he gave Motoko the deepest kiss she had experienced so far. "MMMMM!"  
  
"NO! MOTOKO!" Naru shouted in fear as Motoko's strength was sucked from her. Motoko's surprise soon turned to tiredness as she collapsed on the spot. Shinobu looked on in silence as tears dropped from her eyes. 'Senji. Senji. Motoko sempai. No! Monster! That monster!' "YOU MONSTER!"  
  
Senji turned to Shinobu as his grin disappeared. She was running towards him. 'She is crying.' His sword-bearing arm rose as he hesitantly took his battle stance. Shinobu slowed slightly sensing the danger in front of her but summoned her courage and embraced him within her arms. "Senji! Senji! If you can hear me! Please come back. come back to me!" Senji's body trembled as those words escaped from Shinobu's mouth. A wave of white light surged through him as his body became soft as he lowered his arms. His legs gave way making him fall to his knees while Shinobu followed him never letting go.  
  
Senji was having an internal battle with the evil soul within as the colour of his eyes switched between the crimson red and the usual blue grey. In mere seconds he quickly held on his head in agony as his mind war intensified. "AAAARRRRRRRGUEE!!!"  
  
"Senji! Are you okay? Senji!"  
  
"SHINOBU! SHINOBU! HELP. HELPME AAAARRRRRR!!!" Senji's true voice spoke out as he held the control for a brief second. Shinobu knew that he was winning over the evil and buried her head into his chest holding onto him tighter than before. 'Senji. Senji. Come back! I want to help you... But how?'  
  
Shinobu felt his heart beat accelerating. "Nooooo!" Shinobu's heart sank as the monster's voice could be heard once again. Senji harshly pushed Shinobu back, while the unholy voice once again echoed through the room. "Get back you meddling child! This body is mi." ".No Shinobu!" Senji once again took over and tried to grab Shinobu's hand but missed as she fell backwards and hit her head hard on the hard wooden floor. "Arrrrh!..ARRRRRR!"  
  
Senji walked over to Shinobu's motionless body. His hands shook but the sword was still held tight in his right hand but his eyes glowed like rubies surrounded by fire. "You insolent child! You will pay for your intervention!" Senji raised the sword with both hands above his head and with a few breaths of air he swung his sword forward with full force. "Senji NO!" Naru shouted while the blade of the sword approached Shinobu's neck at the speed of sound.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinobu ran across a field of red flowers. Humming the theme song of 'Tears of a Prince'. She smiled as the warm rays of the sun engulfed her straw hat and her pale yellow dress which flickered gracefully in the gentle breeze. The day was fine and the sky was blue, everything was perfect except one thing. She was alone in the never ending flowerbed which stretched as far as the eye could see.  
  
The breeze suddenly chilled her and her longing to not be alone deepened. "Shinobu." Suu's soft voice echoed in the air around her. "Do you want to be with me?" Then Naru's voice could be heard. "Will you be with me?" Shinobu pondered deeply then heard Keitaro's voice. "Shinobu Chan. Want to be with me?" Shinobu's heart raced as she was about to give an answer. Then another voice silenced her. "Or do you want to be with me? Shinobu." Senji's gentle voice echoed through the air. "Yes! Senji! Be with me!"  
  
Her shouts dispersed letting flowers to shake upon their storks as the wind died down. A bright object fell from the sky and hit the colourful flowerbed like a pillow. As the bright burn caused by friction disappeared, the object revealed itself to be a large lush peach. The delicious smell filled the air and the aroma soon tickled Shinobu's nose. 'Senji.' Two hand wrapped around her which startled her enough for her to jump and turn to see who it was. "Senji!"  
  
She smiled and a warm sensation spread through her as she saw that she was in Senji's arms. "Is this what you wanted Shinobu?" Shinobu quickly embraced him tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Yes!" the embrace was warm and the cool breeze was not cold any longer. Shinobu looked up to have a better view of Senji's face and to her relief, his eyes where the gentle blue grey that she was used to. "I wore my favourite dress."  
  
Senji smiled at her and caressed her face with his hand to wipe away her tears. "But why is this one your favourite?" Shinobu rubbed her hair against the silky material of his shirt. "Because it is yellow. You favourite colour." Senji was startled to hear what she said and smiled sincerely. "Thankyou." He said while stoking her hair lovingly. The peach aroma filled her sense of smell as she licked her lips, thinking deeply about the deliciousness of it.  
  
She noticed that her lips are now moistened so she looked up to Senji again and blushed as she saw that he was still giving her a gentle smile. She closed her eyes and raised her head and hoped that Senji knew what she was after. A hand touched Shinobu's face and delicately slid down to her chin then gently guided her head upwards, making her stand on her tiptoes. Shinobu braced herself for the inevitable event that will take place but unlike last time with Keitaro, she was ready for this! Her heart beat accelerated as she could feel gentle pushes of air very close to her face.  
  
'This is it! Senji. I do this only for you.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Myu?" Shinobu's eyes opened to see Tama looking down at her. "Arrrgh! Tama chan! I almost kiss you again! You have to stop doing this!" Shinobu rubbed her bump on her head as her eyes focused again.  
  
"Ara! Shinobu you are awake! Here have a cup of tea. It will warm you up!" Mutsumi said while handing her steaming yellow mug. The yellow quickly made Shinobu remember about her dream and her nightmare before that. "What happened. Senji! Where is he?!"  
  
Mutsumi halted and lost her smile. "We do not know. He was about to kill you last night but he stopped himself as his blade was about to cut your throat. He ran away from Hinata sou and now we don't know where he is. I am sorry Shinobu. But Motoko Chan woke some time ago. She has called her sister and Suu Chan to assist her to get Senji back. After all. we cannot abandon an ally!" Mutsumi smiled once again and handed Shinobu the warm cup.  
  
Shinobu was silent to process the information in her mind and looked at her reflection in the green tea. The cool morning air brought fresh smells from the forest near Hinata sou. Kanako had been tied up to a post and Keitaro was still out from the drug she had given him. Other than that and the fact that Senji was missing it was a wonderful day as the sun shone brightly and there was not a cloud in the clear blue sky. Birds sang their songs on the trees and bees gathered pollen from the beautiful flowers surrounding the inn.  
  
The scenery brought peace but Shinobu's mind was full of worry that she looked away from the goodness of the her surroundings and looked directly at the utter destruction of the Kitchen. However the television was still working and a news reporter was announcing the latest stories. 'There are reports of a so-called masked daemon terrorising Tokyo. Witnesses say that the monster has been delivering deadly kisses to young females around the age of 16, sucking their very strengths out of them. Meanwhile the police were unable to capture the culprit as they themselves have fallen victim to the beast's ferocious sword techniques. However there are no serious injuries taken by those who are attacked but the number of attacks are rising. Doctors say that the kisses are not deadly and the victims after rest should recover. This is just in! The police have surrounded the daemon in a costume shop. A special unit is brought into the scene and things could get messy!'  
  
Shinobu spilled her tea as she heard the announcements. She jumped up from the floor she was sleeping on and frantically tried to find the others. She saw Motoko meditating outside, Naru was sleeping beside Keitaro and Mitsune was resting on the couch. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?!" Shinobu shouted enough for Mutsumi to looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Ara. Shinobu Chan is worried? Calm down. Suu is picking up Motoko's sister with the latest version of her Mecha Tama. So they will be here soon. Then we will work out a plan to get Senji back!" Mutsumi said calmly as she gently patted Shinobu on the head, but Shinobu was not keeping her cool. "But look! Senji is on the news, they called in the special forces! He may get hurt!"  
  
'OH MY GOD! Watchout!' On the TV screen three police vans had just exploded and were engulfed in flames. Senji had a mask on the top half of his face and a black cape and was slicing one police car after another giving his energy draining kisses to all the cute girls that he saw. The special trooper's weapons had no effect as their bullets where repelled by Senji's battle aurora. A monstrous laugh was threatening even on television. But soon the newsreader was attacked and with a kiss she fainted. The camera was destroyed along with the picture that connected to the live incident.  
  
"Oh my!" Mutsumi placed her hand in front of her mouth. "Senji is getting into quite a bit of mischief!"  
  
"No! It is the sword the sword!" Shinobu said, frantically correcting Mutsumi. "Ara. Sorry." Mutsumi looked back towards Shinobu and sighed as she looked sad indeed. Mutsume hugged her and suddenly gave her a kiss to the lips. Shinobu's surprise overwhelmed her but since this was the first time she had kissed a human while she froze in place and could not move. But instinct soon made Shinobu push Mutsumi away and blush. "What was that for!?"  
  
"Ara. I thought you may needed some cheering up!"  
  
"Not that way!"  
  
A jet aircraft landed outside and a familiar voice could be heard echoing through the inn's interior. Suu ran inside and embraced Shinobu playfully. "Yo Shinobu! I heard that you got you self a boyfriend! I am so happy!" Suu laughed and rubbed her face against hers.  
  
"Come little one! We are to recover someone you hold dear. am I correct?" A familiar voice rang as clear as a bell, Motoko's sister smiled as the golden phoenix landed on her shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
Mecha Tama soared as its engines blasted the massive craft hight into the air. Motoko, her sister, Suu and Shinobu held on tight to their seats as the gigantic turtle flew directly to the calculated location of Senji. "It seems that a tank was called in by the military! Wow this is so cool!" Suu clapped her hands with delight after picking up a coded message from a military line. "Let us hope that he doesn't go too hard of the tank!" Motoko said worriedly while her sister sipped on a warm cup of tea. "You give him too much credit Motoko, a tank with a big cannon may stop him."  
  
Motoko looked at the smoking police cars and armoured personnel carriers and made an irritated expression. "Well. He certainly cracked them opened. But at least the trail of devastation leads us to where he is!"  
  
Shinobu held onto a Japanese styled dagger in her hand tightly. The smoothness of the casing was comfortable to hold and the golden cherry blossom design was very beautiful to look at. 'I insisted on coming with the others. I would only get in everyone's way but I cannot stay. Senji said that he wanted my help and I will give it to him if need be! I will even consider using this!' Shinobu unsheathed the dagger to reveal a blue blade. 'The present he sacrificed for me so that he could settle a conflict between Motoko. Motoko sempai gave this to me and I will use it to the best of my ability!'  
  
The monitor from the cockpit of the Mecha Tama locked on the Senji's signature and quickly it applied its backward trusters. Suu steered her machine into a safe distance from the sight and the cockpit opened as Motoko and her sister quickly got off the massive machine. "I'll give you guys some cover fire okay? Just call for it!" Suu said as she gave the two warriors a cute wince while she once again took off into the air.  
  
Motoko and her sister smiled and nodded. They rushed quickly along the road of unconscious people and burning automobiles to see a blockade of trucks, cars and policemen. A tank had parked near by and aimed its 120-mm cannon at the target which was stationary. Around a hundred troops had stationed themselves in a circle of 200m in diameter around Senji who seemed to be meditating.  
  
"Must be trying to digest all the energy it had fed upon!" Motoko's sister hypothesised as they approached the barricaded street of Tokyo. A guard in a full black kevlar armour blocked their path. "All civilians have to be out of this area immediately. This is a hot zone! You must leave for your own safety!"  
  
"We'll wait here and have a look. It seems that you are about to fire that big cannon over there." Motoko's sister said calmly as the soldier was bewitched by her beauty and froze in place.  
  
'DAMN IT! We have movement from the target! Repeat we have movement from the target! Start firing people!' The soldier's com-link activated as he sprung into action as he painstakingly took his eyes away from Motoko's sister. 'Tank. FIRE ONE!!!'  
  
The M1A1 Abrams shot its large shell through to Senji who was at that very moment on his feet. He did not move until the shell was fired but as soon as the thunderous BANG filled the air, his sword-bearing arm raised and summoned his battle aurora.  
  
A magnificent display of colours appeared as the shell hit the barrier Senji had set up. Waves of magnetic energy looked like ripples in a pond at the point of impact. The Shell exploded sending shrapnel and smoke within the circle of guards which had carried solid steel shields to deflect any oncoming projectiles. "FIRE!" The guards dropped their shields and pumped rounds after rounds into the smocking remains of their target. They stopped after they had finally exhausted their ammunition.  
  
Smoke rose into the air as Shinobu's heart sank while sitting within the cockpit of Mecha Tama. She prayed for Senji's safety, hoping that he would live through this attack. The smoke cleared momentarily a body could be seen still standing. "I'll have all of you know that. that was not enjoyable! [giggle] But fortunate for you, I have a great sense of humour! Ah hahahahaha~!" Senji's battle aurora surged and a spherical shock wave burst from him, sending soldiers, even vehicles flying backwards into already crippled buildings.  
  
Senji leapt into the air and maintained his altitude. Looking at the tank only made him more curious as its cannon barrel aimed itself towards him. "You know that it has no effect on me! So why even try?" A swing with his sword he unleashed the biggest shock wave he gave out yet. The white glowing wave sliced through the thick armour of the M1A1 as the glass from the buildings behind the tank all shattered.  
  
There was no explosion but the tank quickly spit in two as smoke poured out of the inner compartments of the armoured vehicle. Soldiers quickly abandoned their posts and rushed out while laying a cover fire as they retreated. The bullets bounced off the invisible field around him as Senji laughed out loud. "Hmmm? I sense two large battle auroras near by! [giggle] Does this mean that there is a new challenge?!"  
  
Senji turned and sure enough. Motoko and her sister were in their battle stance, ready for battle. He smiled and raised his black sword as he slowly descended down back to solid ground. "Bring it on!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Sorry one more chapter and it is going to be a little more intense in the action and the passion. Also Shinobu is going to get involved in the conflict. Mecha Tama gets destroyed! But an ending picture will be drawn! Featuring: The possessed Senji and Shinobu bearing the glowing dagger! More details in the next chapter!  
  
HEY WANT TO SEE WHAT SENJI LOOKS LIKE? READ DEAR READERS FOR DETAILS 


	6. Chapter 06 SENJI'S REAWAKENING

DEAR READERS:  
  
If you love 'Love Hina' and love heart-warming stories, this is the story for you! I have added a new character as Shinobu's crush, and his name is Senji Shimitsu. If you want to see what he look like. well I drew him and if you feel like seeing him just send me an e-mail (senzen_xlr8@hotmail.com), and I can send a copy of him to you. But please on the subject write (I demand to see senji!) so that I know that it is not junk mail. Meanwhile have a read and tell me what you think! I hope that you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters.  
~LOVE SHINOBU  
  
CHAPTER SIX - SENJI'S REAWAKENING  
  
Motoko inhaled deeply and breathed out steadily as she focused her mind on her target. His mask was distracting as it had a sinister red smile on the white porcelain mask while two glowing pupils shone like jewels in the shadows under the blades of Senji's hair. His cape flattered in the wind, creating more distraction for Motoko as she raised her bright sword in the morning sun.  
  
Her sister however was calm as she stood her ground in her battle stance. Her blade was long and delicate as she pointed the tip towards her opponent. Her long hair danced in the gentle breeze while her reddened lips glittered as she smiled. Her hair became stationary as the wind died down but soon she summoned her battle aurora which sent her hair flowing into the air flapping like a flag. By then her eyes became frightening as they glowed with a pure white light while gusts of wind sent dust and debris into the air surrounding her until a visual was impossible of her form.  
  
She leapt into the air and effortlessly delivered a forward swing down towards Senji who quickly blocked her attack hastily. Energy cracked as their swords met and it was quite obvious that Motoko's sister was having the upper hand. She pressed her sword forward further down towards Senji while he was powerless to do anything except to defend himself against her attack. Her strength was magnificent, but it was not long until Senji was able to force her backwards and fling her some distance away.  
  
Motoko's sister quickly stabilised her footing and landed swiftly on her feet. Senji was already upon her when she had got into a battle stance and he delivered a powerful side swing. She blocked and the recoil made her stumble sideways. Quickly she recovered to block another quick forward attack from the dark sword. Countering with a stab which she knew would be blocked, she leapt back to give herself more room. 'The amount of energy that he has already consumed makes his attacks powerful! But he still has to digest that. That is why he is not moving as quickly as he can. I must defeat him before he awakens his full potential!'  
  
She attacked again, summoning most of her energy to her sword. Her sword glowed with a bright white light as she swung it forward, creating a massive ray of energy towards Senji. Senji raised the black sword as the white light hit it with unimaginable power. The force was so great that he flew backwards in the direction of the attack, which made them crashing into a large office building's walls. Motoko's sister examined the damage of her attack and found that there where 36 holes in the walls through the large cement building.  
  
She powered down while she stood in front massive hole at the front of the building. "The poor boy. I wished that there was some other way." As more smoke cleared she tried to look for the black sword on the ground but was stunned to see it was still in Senji's hand. Just as she made the frightening discovery, Senji immediately rushed forward seised her neck with his free hand. When she recovered from the shock, she was even more surprised to see Senji's face a short distance away from her's. She struggled but was not able to stop Senji's kiss to her lips. Her energy was drained almost instantly and she fell down while she cursed herself for being careless.  
  
Senji laughed with the daemon's voice. "You fell for my trick like the last time warrior! [giggle]" He turned to Motoko. "You have come back for more?!" He slowly walked towards Motoko as black flames danced around him. "Your sibling's energy is invigorating! I've never felt this good for a few centuries now! Give up your futile resistance. Give me your energy!"  
  
"What is your purpose? Why do you do this?!" Motoko shouted as she lowered her sword.  
  
"Hmmm. That is interesting. It is a question without an answer! But to make it simple, I am a soul which needs energy to lets say satisfy my thirst. When you're thirsty, you drink. When I am thirsty I need human energy." Senji kept on walking towards Motoko who did not even try to defend herself.  
  
"When will your thirst be satisfied?"  
  
"NEVER."  
  
Motoko closed her eyes. "There is no point in a fight when there is no doubt that you are going to be victorious. So I come to you quietly."  
  
"That's good! You are smarter than you look warrior."  
  
Senji's hand touched Motoko's face as he guided her lips towards his. But just as their lips were about to be met, Motoko grabbed his cape and flung him up into the air. Senji quickly stabilised his altitude and hovered in the air. "Silly girl! What do you think that you'd accomplish by doing this?!" Suddenly a loud mechanical noise could be heard and as Senji turned around, the barrel of a cannon was directly pointed to his head. Mecha Tama disabled its cloaking system and revealed the bright white base coating of beast's armour.  
  
"Lets see how you manage against the new and improved particle accelerator cannon!" Suu shouted as she pushed a button. The cannon fired and a gash of accelerated positron particles (anti-matter!) blasted out of the large barrel of the gun. Senji was unable to escape the furious attack but blocked the beam with his sword. The blade of the Hinata sliced through the beam, but Senji was forced slowly down to the ground below as the intensely focused beam was almost too much to bare.  
  
Senji was successfully pinned down by the beam and Suu gave the okay signal for Motoko to attack. "ZANMAKENINOTACHI!"  
  
Dust sprayed into the air like a sandstorm as Motoko finished her daemon sealing attack. She landed swiftly one hundred meters away and turned to look at the effectiveness of her attack. Smoke engulfed the area where Senji had stood but Motoko was not going to take any chances so she kept her guard up just in case if her attack did not work.  
  
As the smoke cleared Motoko heart sank as there was only one long cut on the ground but no body. Fear engulfed her as if a thousand needles where probing her skin. Cold sweat dropped from her head and she harshly rubbed them away. Her heart was pounding alarmingly as she tried to keep a clear mind to protect herself when Senji attacks.  
  
Mecha Tama hovered above her, making her senses less accurate in detecting Senji's presence. Suddenly a dark object quickly flashed across the sky. Motoko reacted to it and raised her sword but was not able to stop Senji's attack on the large flying fortress above her. With a lightning fast cut, Mecha Tama exploded while the cockpit ejector was activated and sent the people within to safety. Hails of shrapnel rained down towards Motoko as she braced herself for the impact of the gigantic machine. Senji landed near the wreckage and lowered his sword, still possessing his mask which had the sinister smile.  
  
There was silence except the sound of sirens and the beating sounds of news helicopter propellers until a hand found its way out of the scrap heap which was originally the impressive Mecha Tama. Motoko managed to get out of the rubble and collapsed onto the hard cemented ground. She had scratches and bruises all over her exhausted body as she tried desperately to get back up again. Speech was impossible for her so she stared angrily at the caped figure who stood in front of her.  
  
"That was a very tricky but strategic move warrior! But all your allies are now gone. Give up! There is no way of defeating me!" The familiar voice vibrated out from within the white mask.  
  
Motoko clenched her fist in anger as she was about to grab hold of something to attack with. But the pain made her loose her strength as once again her hand relaxed. Her eyelids felt heavy while she found not even the strength to keep her head tilted up. 'Damn you. Daemon!' Motoko cursed as she was consumed by the darkness as she fainted.  
  
Senji looked on with a slight bit of admiration. "You did hit me though." Senji tapped on his mask with his sword and instantly a crack appeared in the middle and the white porcelain mask had split into two. It shattered as it fell from his face and hit the ground sending delicate white ceramic pieces across the ground where he stood. "Nicely done! Warrior!"  
  
Senji turned away from Motoko and brushed some dust off his hair as he resumed his quest to claim more energy. However once he had blinked he saw that there was one last person blocking his path. Her yellow dress danced in the golden rays of the sun while she held onto a black Japanese styled dagger with both of her delicate hands.  
  
Senji stopped to look at her as his red eyes was consumed with mixed emotions as both the true Senji and the daemon fought for domination. "Shinobu." 'I know her name! Doe this girl have that much influence on this boy that it echoes in his every thought?! That even now. it has altered the way that I think? This is rare to have such effect on a being like me! I must play this carefully or I may lose control of this body!'  
  
"Let go of Senji! You monster. Let him go!" Shinobu shouted as she drew the dagger from its sheath, revealing the blue shine of the bade. Senji raised his sword slightly and lost his smile. "Listen carefully little girl! The one that you call Senji no longer has control of this body. I am the one who has complete control. And there is nothing that you are able to do for him! This body is young and has limitless potential. I will not let it go so easily!"  
  
Tears lingered in Shinobu's eyes, and threatened to drop down her cheeks. There was deep anger within Shinobu but also sadness as she looked at Senji's face. She knew perfectly well that the daemon had control of his body but as she looked at Senji, a part of her held back the hatred. Silence filled the atmosphere as they both simply looked at each other with their weapons raised. Senji's face had no emotion as if he was hypnotised by the sight of Shinobu. His eyes kept shifting from the red to purple and even to the blue grey, but that colour was rare as the colour red still showed more dominance. 'If I keep this up I'll lose control for sure! I must kill this girl and it will be the end of the boy's struggle to be the dominant one.'  
  
Senji placed his sword in a thrusting position and angled his body. "This is your last chance to stand aside! Ignore this warning and you'll die! I will count to ten. I hope that you'd be smart enough to obey my wish. One! Two!."  
  
Shinobu's heart pounded as she could see that the daemon was serious. She had a choice which was difficult to make and she gulped as she found that her lungs felt as if they were being crushed. 'I have two choices. One; I will get out of his way. Two; I will defend myself with this and hope that Senji would regain control of himself.' Shinobu looked at the dagger in her hand as the Daemon counted. Shinobu knew that she hated taking risks, because whenever she took them they usually turned out to be the wrong risks to take. "Six. Seven!"  
  
Shinobu shivered as she thought about death. She wanted Senji back and her dream that morning was making her longing for him even more. However, her life was on the line and it can be taken away in an instant. 'Does Senji really love me? Do I love him enough to play with my life?' Shinobu pondered as she panicked with the thought. "Eight! NINE!"  
  
Shinobu closed her eyes once more and looked for an image. Many distracting ones came up until she found it. She remembered the image of them on the endless field of flowers within each other's arms, both needing each other's company and love. "TEN!"  
  
The word echoed through Shinobu's mind but it did not effect the warming image. She completely ignored the fact that the daemon's blade was now inches away from her flesh and bone covering her heart. "Senji I place my life in your hands."  
  
Senji's body suddenly paused, his eyes wide with a shocked expression. His red eyes suddenly flashed into the glue-grey as he stood in front of Shinobu still in a thrusting pose. Time passed quickly as Senji did not even move a muscle but just looked at Shinobu, hypnotised by her beauty.  
  
Gradually Shinobu's eyes opened almost hesitantly as she looked down, she was surprised to see that his sword was a few millimetres away from her chest. But she pressed a smile as she saw the blue grey eyes of Senji staring at her. Gently, she grabbed hold of Senji's sword bearing arm and slowly pushed it so that the tip of his sword was away from her. She noticed that his eyes were following her every movement so she took extra care in not touching the sword herself.  
  
Once the danger was temporarily pushed away she immediately pushed herself to Senji and embraced him. Slowly she moistened her lips and closed her eyes. Everything was silent around them as she guided herself upwards and gave quick peck to Senji's lips with hers. After the slight withdraw, she was able to gain the courage to do what she had done in her dream. So, little by little, Shinobu placed her lips over Senji's and was over joyed as she knew that she was delivering a real kiss. She felt all warm inside as the intense but good feeling spread throughout her body.  
  
Senji gradually kissed back as he closed his eyes, his inner self could once again feel, touch and smell. The warmth of the kiss made his fingers soft as the handle of the sword slowly slid off his hand and drop to the floor, making a metallic noise as it hit the cement. Once his hands were free once again, he immediately hugged Shinobu back. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss to take a good look at Shinobu's face. "Shinobu. I am sorry, I."  
  
Shinobu quickly put a thumb over Senji's lips. "It is okay. It is not your fault. I know that. So you don't need to apologise, just be with me." Senji relaxed and took Shinobu into his arms once again. "As long as you want me by your side. I'll never leave you."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
This is supposed to be the end. But I thought that I wanted to 'extend' Senji and Shinobu's relationship! So I hope that you are willing to read one final chapter 'KEITARO'S WEDDING' where Senji and Shinobu will live happily ever after!  
  
LIKE I PROMISED FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. I HAVE FINISHED ANOTHER PICTURE FOR THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC. PLEASE E-MAIL ME AND ON THE ATTATCHMENT ADD: I DEMAND TO SEE SHINOBU.  
  
.AND I'LL SEND IT TO YOU! 


	7. Chapter 0S KEITARO'S WEDDING

DEAR READERS:  
  
This is the final chapter of my fanfic. I hope tat you have enjoyed reading my story so far. Also I hope that you'd like this special chapter I wrote.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters.  
  
~LOVE SHINOBU  
  
CHAPTER SPECIAL - KEITARO'S WEDDING  
  
After the incident concerning the evil sword, the sword was Senji's responsibility to seal away. Since he was now immune to the sword's evils, Motoko gave it to him to be the bearer and he thanked her sincerely. Over the years, Shinobu and Senji's relationship was closer than ever. They both studied hard and enjoyed each other's company to the fullest. Then finally, both of them made it to Toudai. Kanako was forgiven for what she had tried to do, but she will not do it again soon because the map to the fountain of love was lost forever, probably incinerated in the battle within Hinata sou.  
  
It had been tough getting into Toudai as Shinobu and Senji spent a lot of time together studying. Senji had rented a new apartment close to Hinata sou so that they did not have to be too far apart. Senji was invited to many of the celebrations and festivities held by the residents of the girl's dorm. He was even granted to stay for over-nights if he and Shinobu studied till too late.  
  
By Senji and Shinobu's second year of university, Keitaro had finally proposed to Naru. There was going to be a big wedding and everyone was thrilled that they are to attend it. The wedding dress was made by Mutsumi's family and all other preparations were in order for the wedding to take place. The only thing that was required was for the bride and groom to be at the ceremony.  
  
* * *  
  
It was one day before the wedding and a lone figure walked up the long stairs to Hinata dorm. She brushed her long black hair out of her way while she tried to keep her balance holding onto her large luggage case and her sports bag. A little camedian sat quietly on her shoulder as she struggled to get up the stairs. She was sweating by the time she had reached the top and droplets dangled down the sides of her forehead. "This is the place. Hinata girl's dormitory."  
  
She looked up at the large wooden structure, full of wonder and amazement. 'It was a miracle that I have found this dorm! But I am finally here! This is where I am to stay. Rumour has it that almost all of the inhabitants are Toudai students.' She breathed out and stepped in through the front door. The sudden coolness of the room sent a sense of dread down her spine and she shivered. "Hello? Anyone? I am Maeda Ema. I applied to be a tenant. Is there anyone here?"  
  
Maeda looked around and found the hallways empty as if the entire building was deserted. It took some time before she was tired of standing around and decided to explore the area. Her better judgement told her not to, but her curiosity was too much to ignore. After some searching, she was surprised to find an outdoor hot spring. It looked so good that she just had to take a dip in it!  
  
Once she undressed, she cleaned herself before entering and soaked her body in the warm water of the large pool. The sound of splashing water was soothing as she let her hair soak in the comfortable warmth. The sounds are different when she pushed her ears under water as she realised that she could hear the splashes clearer. Maeda looked to the hot spring's entrance and was freaked to see it slide open. Her instincts made her try and hide behind some rocks as two people entered the pool.  
  
"Are you sure that this is okay Shinobu?"  
  
"Sure I am sure! Motoko had a dip this morning and so have most of the others. Anyway. we both have towels on so it won't look too bad. Only if they manage to see us." (Both of people are wearing towels).  
  
"But."  
  
"What is wrong Senji?"  
  
"Nothing. You are right. This will relieve the stress for tomorrow. Being with you always relaxes me."  
  
"Oh you are just staying that!"  
  
"No I am not!"  
  
"Eeek!"  
  
SPLASH. 'What is going on here? Who are they and why is a boy in a this hot spring?! Oh no! Can it be that this is a mixed gender out door bath?!' Maeda panicked but tried her best to find a way to escape. Mean while Senji and Shinobu sat at the shallow end and gazed into the blue sky. The water had come up to Senji's shoulders while Shinobu was trying to keep her nose out of the water. Senji noticed this and gently tugged her towards him. "Here come and sit on my lap."  
  
"Thanks." Once Shinobu sat, Senji gently wrapped his arms around her waist as she layed back against his chest while resting her head on his shoulder. The warm water made the both of them close their eyes as they enjoyed the feeling of one another.  
  
"It is a beautiful day today."  
  
"Yes. Just hope that it will be like this tomorrow." Senji replied.  
  
"However beautiful tomorrow may be. It will definitely end in disaster."  
  
"Mmm. I agree. But we ought to place more confidence on Keitaro sempai. After all. he gave us some great help in getting into Toudai."  
  
"You are right. Umm Senji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think umm. that. we'll ever find happiness like Naru sempai and Keitaro sempai?"  
  
"You mean?"  
  
Shinobu blushed and quickly swam to the deeper end of the pool while Senji pursued. "Eeek!" He caught her with no trouble as they stood side by side. "Come on! Tell me what you mean." Senji laughed "Or I'll torture you!"  
  
Shinobu made a cheeky smile and shook her head playfully. "No!" Senji began to tickle Shinobu as she begged him to stop. "No! Okay! Okay!" Senji stopped and pretended to look at her viciously. "Well?" But he was not able to keep that face and pressed a smile.  
  
Shinobu's face turned red. She was too embarrassed to say what she wanted so she quickly kissed Senji on the lips. Senji offered no resistance as he caressed her lips with his. He held her close to him as they were locked in the simple and almost harmonic motion.  
  
Maeda knew this was her chance to escape. But looking at them made her feel queasy and her limbs became as soft as butter. 'I've never been kissed before. I wonder what it is like.' She placed a hand over her mouth as she looked at them.  
  
"What is wrong?" Shinobu said questionary as Senji was suddenly alert of something. He quickly placed Shinobu behind him as he turned to face the rocks that Maeda was hiding behind. "Who's there?! I know that you were watching us! Show yourself!"  
  
Maeda's heart skipped a beat as fear engulfed her, sending shivers down her spine. She froze in place as but her hands shook violently. 'Oh no! I can kiss my stay here goodbye! Using the hot spring without permission! What was I thinking?'  
  
"I do not recognise your spiritual signature. show yourself and perhaps I'll let you leave without getting hurt!" Senji shouted as his muscles tensed in preparation for a battle. Maeda did not respond and so Senji quickly leapt into the air and somersaulted over the rock and swiftly landed in front of Maeda. SPLASH "EEEEEEEKKKKKK!"  
  
"I warned you! But. but. Wha?" Senji looked down at Maeda puzzled. 'Who is she?'.  
  
Maeda was petrified as she looked at Senji looking down at her. With her as scared as she was, she accidentally dropped her towel that was covering her body. Maeda looked down at her naked form as her head began to spin from the stress. Slowly she lost consciousness and fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
It was later found out that Maeda was a student that was to live in the room next to Shinobu's from now on. After the encounter in the hot spring with Senji, he apologised to her and he was how at her debt. Maeda got along with Shinobu well and Senji was quickly accepted by her as she saw his more friendly side.  
  
Shinobu and Senji left Maeda alone in her room and proceeded to Shinobu's which was only one door away. Shinobu rested herself on her futon bed while Senji looked down at her with a grin. Shinobu stretched out her arms and pulled him on top of her as she giggled playfully. Senji supported his weight with his arms and looked at her face with wonder. "We have gone a long way in the last three years."  
  
Shinobu looked at him and placed her hand to his face. "Yes we have, and I still like your smell even to this day. Are you staying for the night?"  
  
"Only if I can beat Motoko in a kendo match."  
  
"Since the room next to mine is Maeda's now. You can't sleep there any more. Maybe I can convince Motoko so that you can sleep with me!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't you want to?"  
  
"But it is just that we have never done this before."  
  
Shinobu giggled and flipped herself on top of Senji. "What is there to be embarrassed about? We are sleeping together at this very moment. Are you afraid that I may bite?"  
  
"It is just that." Shinobu silenced Senji with a kiss to his lips. The kiss was delicate, tender and long but Shinobu broke it in the end and got off the futon.  
  
"We can discuss this issue later. Now let's go and cook dinner. It is already getting late and we have an extra mouth to feed."  
  
* * *  
  
The day that everyone had been waiting for had arrived as the reception greeted the invitees who were to attend Keitaro and Naru's wedding ceremony. Everything was working fine except for the fact that a burglar had stolen the veil of Naru's bridal dress. It happened in the evening when everyone was busy with the preparations. The alarm siren sounded but the culprit was never found. After an entire night's searching, Senji was finding it difficult to keep his eyes opened as he greeted friends and family both from Keitaro's side and of Naru's side.  
  
He did not see Shinobu for a while as she had probably ran off to greet a few people. Soon however, he managed to spot her alone and standing next to a tree. He quickly walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her while giving her a peck on the neck. The girl quickly resisted and smacked Senji across the face as he stumbled back a few steps. "Shinobu?"  
  
Senji held onto his face with surprise as he looked to the equally surprised Niamo (does not know who Niamo is so mistaken her for Shinobu). Senji did not know that he had done to deserve the smack but by the looks of her, he knew that she was serious. He saw the stares from everyone near him and he was embarrassed and confused. "Sorry." Senji quickly retreated from Niamo and half ran to the forest next to Hinata sou. 'What is going on? Shinobu. when did she get that tan? It wasn't there a while ago. I feel so tired, can't even keep my eyes opened.'  
  
His eyes were sore from the night's searching and yet he knew that he should have gotten ready for the actual wedding. 'I have three hours until the wedding begins, that means I have two hours of rest.' Senji collapsed onto the root of a tree and was quickly asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The bright sun shone down from the heavenly sky as Senji stood nervously in his black Italian suit. A bright blood red rose was in his suit pocket while he eagerly waited on a platform where a priest stood with a bible. Everyone was seated comfortably in rows and lush green grass stretched as far as the eye could see.  
  
Even though many people were present, Senji felt isolated and the sound of bells made him feel uneasy. Their faces where hidden from his view but there were people whom he had recognised. Naru, Keitaro, Mitsune, Mutsumi, Kanako, Sara, Suu, Seta, Haruka, Motoko and. There was a space of where Shinobu should have been and Senji's eyes wondered everywhere to look for her.  
  
Suddenly, there was a familiar tune in the air and instinctively, Senji looked to the door of flowers at the end of a pathway which ran between the two rows of seated people. There was a figure dressed in pure white who stood at the doorway, bearing a bouquet of fresh red roses in her hands. 'Shinobu?'  
  
Her face came into view to reveal a delicately tanned skin and a bright red blush on her face. A veil rested on her silky hair which moved like gentle ocean waves in the steady breeze. With a smile, she had instantly bewitched Senji and as she walked down the aisles, his heart thumped in anticipation. By the time she stood by him, Senji was finding it difficult to stop looking at his bride-to-be.  
  
After some pre-sessions, they turned to face each other when ordered by the priest. Senji gently took Shinobu's hands into his and looked into her deep eyes with a smile. "Do you Maehara Shinobu take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Do you Shimitsu Senji take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
Senji's hands tensed but answered quickly. "I do!"  
  
"Then by the power invested in me I preannounce you man and."  
  
"HOLD IT!"  
  
At the doorway stood another Shinobu, but with the usual pale skin. She too wore a wedding dress and held onto a bouquet of yellow roses. "Shinobu?"  
  
"Senji. It is me! Don't you remember me? I brought these yellow flowers because that is your favourite colour. Trust me Senji. I am the real me! Senji."  
  
* * *  
  
"Senji! Senji! Wake up." Senji opened his yes unwillingly and was surprised to see Shinobu (the real Shinobu) in front of him. He did not say anything at first, but simply looked at her as if she was a complete stranger. "I thought you got a tan!"  
  
"Oh! You must be talking about Niamo."  
  
"Niamo?"  
  
"Quickly there is no time! You have to get changed as soon as possible! Thank goodness I found you in time. The wedding starts in one and a half- hours. Go!" Senji nodded as he got up from the tree root he had been sleeping on. Niamo was present also but she kept her distance away from Senji.  
  
He hesitated before giving a small bow. "Sumimasen Niamo san." With the quick apology, Senji ran quickly to his apartment to have a shower and a change into the prepared formal clothing. He arrived half an hour prior to the beginning of the ceremony and confronted the disappointed Motoko who had worked out that he did not manage to recover the veil.  
  
"I've heard Shimitsu. However. Naru did not make too much of a fuss about it so your search was for almost nothing." Motoko said bluntly as she sipped on a cup of tea.  
  
"Ah! Motoko sempai! It is very nice of you to be so. cold. But that dress is nice."  
  
"Don't be a pervert and keep your eyes to yourself. You know. you are becoming more like Keitaro every single day."  
  
That was the last straw and Senji fumed within as he was still cranky from the lack of sleep. "But Sempai! I only complimented your dress because I was shocked to see you looking so feminine!"  
  
Motoko set aside her cup of tea as anger brewed in her stomach. Senji knew that he had hit a soft spot and prepared himself for an attack. "Just remember Shimitsu! You asked for it!" Motoko attacked with a forward punch but she had found it awkward to move with her dress and Senji avoided her assault without a problem. As she was about to attack again she saw that Senji's face was serious. He quickly pointed silently towards the bushes where obviously, there were two people lying in ambush. However the object that caught Motoko's eye was the bridal veil which one of the two intruders wore.  
  
Motoko looked at Senji with surprise and he nodded in return as if saying that it was no dream. "I'll flush them out while you take care of them as they come out." Motoko whispered as she picked up a few knives and forks from the table. "Ready. Set. GO!" Motoko threw the lethal cutleries at the bush which stunned the intruders a bit. But as they revealed themselves and began running, Senji was surprised that one had the head of a moimoi statue and another with the head of a Halloween pumpkin. "Motoko sempai! You go for the one with the veil and I'll get the moimoi statue!"  
  
Senji leapt at the moimoi head and quickly pinned him down with a few forks he took from the table. However the pumpkin headed intruder was still at large as Motoko, Kanako and Senji chased her until she was cornered. Their stares where frightening while all three were consumed within their battle auroras.  
  
The intruder hesitantly took off her disguise to reveal the face of the little Maeda. Everyone looked upon the teary eyes of her face and felt uneasiness and disbelief. "Everyone. I am sorry. I can explain. I."  
  
"My, what an unexpected meeting on this important day. Aren't you a self conscious groom?" Naru's voiced echoed in the now silent crowd while the man with the moimoi mask struggled to free himself from the numerous forks which held him firmly to the ground. It revealed to be Keitaro as he removed his mask and dusted his lab coat. "Sorry. I almost forgot. the truth is."  
  
Keitaro explained the whole thing about him meeting Maeda on a deserted beach. Apparently Maeda tried the bride's veil on but when the sirens rang she fled as fast as possible. She ran to the deserted beach and met up with Keitaro. "Oh! Now I see why I wasn't able to track her down. I knew that Keitaro sempai was working on the beach so I did not think to look there (I never thought that he would not recognise the veil. Or forget about his wedding for that matter)" Senji said as Keitaro finished explaining.  
  
"You were tracking me down?!" Maeda said a little alarmed.  
  
"Yes. I looked all night long."  
  
"Serves you right for being so careless!" Motoko said with the usual monotone.  
  
"Motoko sempai. I do hate you some times!"  
  
"Fine with me!"  
  
There was a wave of laughter among the group as they cheered for the bride and broom. Keitaro was dressed straight away and the wedding started without any more problems. Seta acted as the priest as Naru and Keitaro looked at each other trying to stop smiling as the excitement rushed through their veins. Senji held onto Shinobu's hand while the wedding ceremony lasted. Motoko sat uncomfortably next to Senji, until jealousy took hold of her and she quickly elbowed him on the side. "Save it till later Shimitsu!" she whispered with venom in her voice.  
  
Niamo was sitting next to Shinobu and smiled as she saw Senji's facial expression as Motoko hit him. "It is okay Motoko sempai. Look next to you. now she needs cheering up not you!" Senji whispered back while Motoko looked next to her and saw Kanako in tears of regret. "What makes you think that I'd need cheering up?"  
  
"You talking about this?" Senji whispers while as quick as a flash took out a book from Motoko's hands and began to softly read a few lines. "At the wedding grounds a female swordsman proclaims her love in front of the groom." There were a few giggles from the people around them and Motoko turn very red. She snatched the novel away from Senji. "I will get you back for this! Just you wait!"  
  
"I now preannounce you. Man and Wife!. You may kiss the bride." Everyone gasped as Keitaro and Naru's lips met. The image sent warmth to peoples hearts especially Senji's as the thought about his dream only a short while earlier ran through his mind. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered for the newly weds. Suddenly all the girls; Kanako, Motoko, Suu, Mitsune, Maeda and Shinobu quickly rushed forward. They waited hungrily for Naru to throw the bride's bouquet.  
  
Once the bunch of roses was in the air, both Kanako and Motoko rushed forward extending their arms so that one of them may get it. However, their sudden urge clouded their hand-eye coordination and the flowers flew passed them. Quickly behind them were Mitsune, Suu and Shinobu. However Maeda managed to jump on top of their heads to get in position to grab the bouquet first.  
  
It was a sure victory for Maeda as it headed closer and closer to her eagerly waiting hands. The stems of the roses hit her palm and her delicate hand began to close. However her speed was not quick enough and the flowered slipped from her hand and into the air once again.  
  
The bouquet flipped like a baton in the air as it approached a raised and prepared hand. This time the person's speed was quick as his fingers made good gip of the plastic around the bouquet's stems. Senji was still seated when he caught the flowers and the shock and excitement only made him do one thing. His gaze was set on Shinobu while she smiled radiantly at him.  
  
Time seemed to have gone slower at that very moment as everyone clapped for both him and the wedded couple. Niamo forgot about the earlier offence and patted his back. Senji slowly stood up with the lush flowers in his hand and swiftly walked over to Shinobu.  
  
"I caught the bouquet."  
  
"Yes you have. I am glad that you have."  
  
Shinobu gave a tender kiss to Senji's lips as she embraced him with joy. 'Shinobu. We have gone through so much together and we have finally found the happiness that we had only dreamed in our wildest dreams. We'll live life to the fullest. together, side by side! For I wish to ask you only one question.'  
  
"Shinobu?. If I asked you. Would you marry me?"  
  
Pause  
  
"Yes."  
  
* * *  
  
___ ___ ___THE END___  
  
I hope that you have enjoyed the story, because I have enjoyed writing it! The last chapter was planned long before I started writing this fanfic. This last scene was thought up from my last 'Love Hina; fanfic which I doubt that I'd ever finish. I just loved the scene where the brides bouquet lands on Senji's lap and he smiles at Shinobu who was both excited and surprised. ^.^!  
  
Thankyou for reading 'LOVE SHINOBU'  
  
STEVEN ^_^  
  
I HAVE FINISHED ANOTHER PICTURE FOR THIS PARTICULAR FANFIC. PLEASE E-MAIL ME AND ON THE ATTATCHMENT ADD: I DEMAND TO SEE SHINOBU.  
  
.AND I'LL SEND IT TO YOU! 


End file.
